Never Close Enough
by Hotaru
Summary: Part One of my Trunks and Pan fic. It's my first so please be kind : )
1. Default Chapter Title

"Never Close Enough"

by [Hotaru][1]

Thursday Afternoon 3:01 p.m.

Just as Pan opened her mouth to yawn, the final bell of the day rang. She stood up, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Pan…Pan!" her teacher called. "_Hai sensei?_" she said. 

The teacher closed the door and sat on the desk and said "Pan, you have been very distant from the class this week. Is there something wrong?" Pan shook her head no with a smile. "I'm just fine sensei." 

The teacher took a piece of paper marked with a lot of red out of her desk and handed it to Pan. "This is your test. The one you knew 2 weeks in advance that we were having this morning and you got a 42%!!!!" Pan gulped and hung her head. "Gomen sensei. I promise I will study next time, or even have a makeup test! Please?"

The teacher said, "Well since you normally are a good student. I'll let this slide, but…" Pan turned to run to the door and said " Thanks sensei!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she was outside Pan took in a deep breath of fresh air and started walking home. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. "This is a perfect day…" Pan thought dreamily. 

Just then she saw the 3 bullies guys from school up ahead. She slowed her walking down and tried to push pass them. " Well, well if it isn't little bread girl." The smaller one said. "My name is Pan you doofus. I wouldn't be making fun of names if mine was Bigiru! Leave me alone." 

The heaviest one, Yaro, said, "Hey Pan! We are kinda short on cash. Would ya mind if we stole yours?" Pan was about to kick him in the head when the more built and slightly handsome Baka pushed her to the floor.

Pan had scraped her elbows and they were starting to bleed, and she said " You big jerk! Leave me alone. I have to meet someone at 3:30 and I can't be late!" She stood up and went to punch him in the eye when he grabbed her fist and flipped her onto her back. Pan yelled out in pain, but then someone flew from the tree's onto Baka's head. 

Bigiru said, "Hey Baka, some guy is one your head." Then he swung at the stranger, missed, and nearly fell over. Pan realized that the guy was Trunks and she sighed. "Trunks-kun!" she said happily. Trunks hopped of the guys head and helped Pan up. " I suggest you leave her alone or I'll wipe the pavement with your ugly faces." 

The three just stared at him and Baka said, " Who the hell do you think you are?" Trunks the formed a power ball in his hands as the three looked in amazement. Trunks said, " I am the son of a very powerful man who once tried to destroy earth and she is the grand daughter of the man who saved earth numerous times. Now then, who the hell do you think you are bullying on her like that? Now get the hell out of here before I shove this up your worthless asses!" The three turned and ran down the street out of sight.

Pan smiled at Trunks and said "If wouldn't have needed your help if I were so sleepy. School is so boring when you're daydreaming about the guy of your dreams…" Realizing what she said, she covered up her mouth and started blushing. 

Trunks smiled and said "Oh yeah, please don't tell me it was that guy who was picking on you." Pan shook her head and said "It's someone much better." They started walking home. Pan looked at the sky and it was getting cloudy and looked like rain. 

She glanced at Trunks and he too was looking at the sky. She looked away and looked at the sky again. Then she felt a drop of water on her nose. Then on her cheek, and then on her whole face. She stopped looking at the sky and she and Trunks started to walk faster. It was getting colder and Pan was only wearing a tee shirt and shorts so she started shivering. 

Trunks looked at her then took of his coat and wrapped her in it. "Here. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Pan started blushing and said " Thanks, you sure you won't need it?" Trunks nodded and looked straight ahead. Pan glanced at Trunks arms. " Wow. He's really strong. I bet he has a girlfriend at Capsule Corp already though." She thought.

****

Ba **B**o**o**m! Went the thunder. Pan screamed and thought ~Now's my chance~ and she grabbed Trunks' arm. It was a little wet but warm and soft. Slowly she started to glance up to see Trunks' expression. He was blushing and trying not to laugh. Pan looked ahead and saw a huge truck right in front of her. She screamed and felt a force pull her body away. 

Her eyes were clenched shut and when she opened them she saw Trunks face. He looked mad and was clenching his teeth. "Trunks, what is it?" Pan said. Trunks lifted Pan up and said " I can't believe those bastards would try to run us over like that!"

Pan realized that the people in the truck were Bigiru, Baka and Yaro. "You okay?" Trunks asked in the voice Pan loved. Pan stared at his face for a while and said " Yeah, thanks for saving me…um. Why'd you do it? I could have protected myself y'know" Trunks said " Umm…well, cause…I …knew you were tired and I thought I should protect you. Also cause aragdu." 

Pan looked at him funnily and said, "What?" Trunks looked at the sky. "I like you" He said in a small voice then he turned away and started walking down the street and said " Sorry to just blurt it out Pan. Just forget I ever said anything ok?" Pan stared as the man she had loved for so many years walked into the fog and out of view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Pan arrived home, she heard voices in the kitchen. She ran inside and saw Kuririn, #18 and Marron eating dinner with Gohan and Videl and laughing about things. Videl looked up and exclaimed "Pan! Oh dear what happened to you?" 

Pan realized she had blood all over her elbows and a little on Trunks' coat. " Oh! I just tripped walking home is all." Pan ran up to her room and called down " I'll be right down!" Pan ran to her room and opened her diary and wrote this:

Today the most amazing thing happened! Trunks said he likes me! After all these years I have been thinking of a way to tell him how I feel and then he says he likes me! I wonder if he will ask me out on a date of for ice cream or to a movie! I gotta go cause Kuririn's family is here.

Ja! Pan-Chan

Pan ran down the steps and sat at the dinner table. Rice balls, fried vegetables and sushi stared her in the face. It was Pan's favorite meal but she was too excited to eat. Marron saw Pan not eating and said " Hey Pan! What's wrong, did you lose your appetite on the way home?" 

Pan looked up and said,"No. I am ok. I guess I am feeling a little feverish. That's all." Videl stood up and put her hand on Pan's forehead. "You seem alright sweetie. Is something bothering you? Bulma said when Trunks got home he went straight to his room, saying he was sick also and didn't come out for dinner!" 

Pan gulped and said " Oh...heh. Well I umm…it's nothing. Let's eat!" The two families finished eating their meal and Marron and Pan ran up to Pan's room. Marron jumped on Pan's bed while Pan stood in front of the mirror and combed her hair. Pan was humming when Marron noticed her diary on the bed.

Carefully Marron opened the journal to the last page it was written on. She glanced at it and put it down. "So Pan," she said, "what's the deal with you and Trunks?" Pan put the brush down and said "What about Trunks?! There is nothing at all. Why? Why do you ask?"

Pan clenched her fists afraid of what Marron knew. Marron said " Well when your mom mentioned him you got all nervous like…YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT AND YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT IT!!!! Or something like that. 

Pan looked at the bed and saw her diary. 

"You snoop! We aren't going out!"

"Oh yeah? You both like each other. Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't know! But now that you yelled it out like that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town didn't know by tomorrow!"

Marron stuck her tongue at Pan and said, "If you want I can hook you up." Pan raised an eyebrow as Marron continued. "You can be walking in the park and I could send him to the park and you can be roller blading and fall right when he sees you he flies over and helps you up. And of course you will be wired so I can give you tips and stuff!"

Pan sat on the floor and said "Where am I gonna get a wire? Besides, He is too good for me!" Marron got up and went to Pan's closet. She picked out a short tight white skirt and a black tank top and told Pan to put it on. Pan shook her head and said, " I refuse to dress like this!" 

Marron hung the clothes back up and said, "Well we will just have to fix your hair a different way. Marron took Pan's hair into her hands and said " Maybe odango's. No maybe long braids or a long ponytail tied in sections with pretty ribbons." After a while Pan looked in the mirror and saw her hair pulled up to the top of her head, with two long ponytails.Her hair was wrapped around the elastic and Marron had put a flower behind Pan's ear. Pan tied her bandana on and was satisfied. 

The next day Pan was in school about to leave when she saw Baka, Yaro and Bigiru. She tried to avoid them but couldn't. " My. Don't we look pretty?" Baka said. Pan said, " If you don't mind I have a date. Move the hell out of my way or I will tell the cops what you did to me yesterday!" 

Baka took a step towards Pan and said, " We didn't do nothing, as long as there is no proof!" Pan formed a kamehameha in her hand and said, " Get the hell out of my way now!" The three backed off and she handed the energy ball to Baka burning his hands and said, "Have fun with that".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marron was at Trunks house begging Trunks to go to the park. " Please Trunks! Do it for me. There is someone you need to meet there." Trunks looked at Marron and said, " Well…ok but you owe me!" Trunks grabbed his coat and walked out of his house. Then Marron begged Bulma for a wire, finally Bulma gave in, and Marron drove to the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan was putting on her roller blades when Marron got there. " Where have you been!" Pan exclaimed. "I was trying to get Trunks here. He should be here and minute so hurry up!" Marron put the wire on Pan and drove away.

"Pan…it's Marron. Trunks has been sitting on the east side of the park. He is going to the lake bridge. Go for it girl!"

"Marron? Can you hear me?"

"Mmhmm"

"Ok here goes nothing!"

Pan skated around the park to the bridge. She was about 100 feet away from Trunks. She knew he could feel her ki so she started thinking for the moment to fall.

"Pan…I'll say 'now' when you should fall ok?"

"Hai"

Pan continued skating until she was inches from Trunks

"NOW!"

Pan twisted her ankle and screamed out as she fell. Trunks turned around quickly to catch Pan and fall on the floor. Pan gasped in pain and realized she really had hurt her ankle. She clenched her eye's shut and felt Trunks' hand on her shoulder. "Pan…" she opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks and started blushing. 

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"My ankle hurts really bad."

"Oh. Do you want me to take off your blades?"

"I guess so. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. It's ok."

Trunks carefully took off Pan's blades and looked at her foot. He stood up and said, "It looks badly bruised. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Pan tried to stand up but once she put weight on he ankle she screamed out and said "Yeah…Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go I gotta tell you something."

Trunks picked Pan up and said, " Go ahead. Tell me while we walk."

" Trunks…I…"

Marron was watching through binoculars and saw the microphone was right near Trunks' ear. "I like you." She said. Trunks looked down at Pan who was blushing and said:

"Nani?"

"You heard me, or her rather."

"Really?"

"For 3 years. I could never think of a way to tell you and then Marron found out and told me to go skating and trip and fall into you so we can get together. She told you to come so you could 'rescue' me again. I guess you think I'm really immature now."

"Oh…umm well. This isn't the best way to tell a guy you like him. Coulda just called me."

"I know…sorry." Trunks looked at Pan and said, " You should rest. I'm gonna fly there ok?" Pan nodded and closed her eyes and thought about how many times she has dreamt of this moment. 

She wandered into a dream where Baka, Bigiru and Yaro were beating her up but she couldn't stop. She looked at the wall and saw Trunks' body bloody and mangled and screamed out "Trunks, no I need you! Please Trunks. Noooooo!" Baka spit on Trunks beautiful face and kicked him, making his head pop off. "Trunks!!! NOOO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan opened her eyes to see she was grabbing at and old doctor and pulling his glasses off. She let him go and said "Sorry…Trunks! What are you doing here." The doctor nodded at Trunks and left the room. 

"I knew you'd be waking up by now so I thought it would be nice if I was here when you woke up. Nightmare?" Pan nodded and looked at her leg, which was now wrapped in a cast. "Ahh! What the hell happened?" Trunks said,"You broke it. Marron called and said she's really sorry for what happened and she would visit you later. So…what happened in your dream?"

Pan wiped her face and said, " I was being beaten up by those same guys from the other day and I couldn't fight back. Then I looked at the wall and saw your body and it was bloody and messed up and I was scared that I lost you before our first date!" Trunks started blushing and looked at the clock.

"I better be going, mom needed my help hours ago. I'll give you a call later. Maybe we can schedule a date so you won't have that nightmare again." Trunks gave Pan a warm smile and left the room. Pan leaned back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. A few minutes later someone entered the room. Pan didn't bother to look and see who it was because she knew they would come to her.

A young doctor walked up to Pan and smiled warmly. Pan looked at him and said, "How old are you?" The doctor laughed and said, "I'm 25. I just graduated from medical school. Why?" Pan wasn't sure she believed his age but said, "Cause I didn't want some guy who is young and not medically trained to take care of me and mess up." 

The doctor was walking around opening cabinets and getting supplies. "What are you doing?" Pan asked. The doctor remained silent and continued working. "I said 'what are you doing?' dammit! Tell me before I force it out of you with my fist!" The doctor turned and looked at Pan. 

He smiled crookedly and said, "Relax! I am just going to administer some medicine to make your foot feel better…so you are a fighter." Pan looked at the ceiling and said "Yeah…so?" The doctor cleaned off a needle and said " This might hurt a bit but just relax." Pan, like her grandpa, was afraid of needles.

She squeezed her eye's tight and thought about Trunks and being on a date and POKE!!! Pan opened her eyes and screamed so loud that she almost busted the windows. Videl and Gohan were outside the room and came running in to see what was wrong. 

"Mama!" Pan screamed," Tell this weirdo to get away from me with that needle!" Videl took her daughters hand and said, "It's ok dear. This needle will make you better." Pan looked at the doctor and stuck her tongue at him. The doctor put a Band-Aid over where he injected the needle and left the room.

"Trunks told your father and me what happened. We were so worried. Are you okay?" Videl said.

"I'm fine, where did Trunks go?" Pan muttered.

"I'm right here." Trunks said as he entered the room holding a big bouquet of flowers. He put them in a vase on the table next to Pan's bed and said, "I figured they might cheer you up. I called mom and turns out she got someone else to help." 

Pan smiled at Trunks and Videl motioned to Gohan to leave the room. "Just call if you need us sweetie." Gohan said. Videl and Gohan gave a wave and then left Pan and Trunks alone. "I thought you were gonna call." Pan said quietly. 

"Yeah…but I figured it would be nicer if I came to see you instead."

"Oh…so how are you?"

"I'm ok. A little out of it though. Since you broke your foot and all. I'd give you a senzu but we only have a few left."

"I wouldn't want you to waste them on me…I mean I'm not that important anyway."

"Don't say that! Pan, your really important to me, if it was really, really important I would use them on you in a second!" 

Trunks started to blush and looked away for a second.

"Really Trunks-kun? I'm that important to you?" Trunks nodded at Pan and the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Pan decided to change the subject and said, "Did the doctors say anything about my foot?"

"No…except that it was 'healing nicely' and you should be outta here in a day or two. You broke a few small bones so you'll be on crutches for a couple days."

"Oh. Maybe then we can go on a…"

"…date?" Pan started blushing and realized he finished her sentence, so he was thinking about the same thing she was.

"Yeah. Why not? You're the President of Capsule Corporation, every woman there has a crush on you, and then here's me. Little ol' Pan…still in school having dreams about getting beaten up…" 

Trunks then leaned over and kissed Pan. Pan felt a rush of electricity run up and down her spine. She slowly put her arms around Trunks' neck and kissed back. Just then the door opened and Marron and Bra bounced in chanting, "Pan and Trunks…Trunks and Pan…just how long will they go on?"

Pan let go of Trunks' neck and put her hands over her eyes. Trunks stood up and said to Pan "Now I really better go, but I'l give you a call later." Pan nodded at him and watched him leave the room. She glared at Marron and Bra for the longest time until Marron said, "C'mon Pan! Give us the details!"

"What details?"

"About you and my brother!" Bra said

"Gee. No details there. Gomen. I better get some rest. G'night."

Marron got up, poked Pan in the back, and said, "Hey we didn't come in here for no reason! We were watching you the whole time waiting for 'The Kiss'!"

"You two are so snoopy! Leave me alone."

Bra stood up and left and pulled Marron with her. She pulled them into the bathroom and said, " I know Trunks. He wouldn't walk out and leave her hanging like that. He is still here and once he thinks we've left, we can watch them again. Ok?" Marron nodded and the two looked out the door and saw Trunks walk into Pan's room. They tiptoed up to the window and looked inside. Trunks had sat down on Pan's bed and Pan took his hand.

"Thanks for coming back Trunks."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Damn them!" Pan said in a little voice. "I've been waiting for this for my whole life and when it finally happens they barge in and ruin it all for me!" Trunks looked at Pan and said, "Nani? Your whole life?"

"Well as long as I've like you at least."

"How did you picture us?"

"On a beach, watching the sunset, and then you reach for my hand and I look at you and we lean forward. Just as the sun is out of view, our lips meet and it would be the happiest thing that ever happened to me… Why?"

"No reason. That sounds nice."

"Hmm. Never thought I would even have a chance with you but hell! Maybe in a few million years, we can watch the sunset together."

Trunks thought for a second and said, "For your birthday, I'll make your dream come true."

Pan gasped and her eyes filled with tears. The one thing she wanted more than anything was going to happen. Her birthday was only a few days away too! Trunks stood up and handed Pan a tissue and said, "I'll give you a call later." 

Marron and Bra saw he was coming so the ran towards the vending machines and pretended like they were there the whole time. Trunks looked at them and said "Pan was pissed off at you two. You shouldn't have done that to us." 

Bra mouthed "I'll call you" to Marron and started walking with her brother. They walked out the door of the hospital and said, " So…ya really like Pan?" 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause. I've never seen you look this way. I mean your eyes are happy and you just look so…happy."

"Well I am happy. She wants to go on a date. She said her dream was to be on a beach with me, watching the sunset and then right as the sunset, we kissed. She said that's the one thing she wants. I want to get her a present she would really like. Do you know of anything he would be really happy to get?"

Bra smiled at him and said, "Yep. You." Trunks looked at her and said, "Whatever you say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan and Videl walked into Pan's room and saw she was asleep so they decided to leave her journal on the nightstand. They left a note. When Pan woke up it was 7:30 am on Saturday morning. She saw the journal and picked it up. A note fell on her lap. She opened it and it said:

Hello Pan-Chan! It's Daddy. I wanted to give you your journal but you were asleep. The doctors said you would be leaving at 12:30 this afternoon. It's Saturday in case you didn't know. Mom sends her love. We'll come to meet you at 12:00 and afterwards we can have a nice lunch with the Brief's.

Love Daddy

Pan closed the note and opened her journal. The last time she wrote, Trunks had said he liked her and she was hoping for a date; now she is going to get one. Pan opened her journal and began to write.

Oh my god! Trunks and I are falling in love! He said he would take me to the beach for my birthday and we would watch the sunset…my dream. I can't believe this! I am so happy! Oh…Bra is here gotta go! Pan

Bra sat down and said 

"Hi."

"Hi. How's Trunks?"

"He's ok. He misses you thought. He said he'd call around breakfast."

"Oh. Good. What's up?"

"Err. I am doing a little game. I go around interviewing people. Y'know. Maybe I could be a journalist. Well anyway I have a few questions."

Pan nodded and said, "Go ahead." Then her phone rang. "Hold on a sec Bra."

"Hello?"

"Morning sunshine!"

"Trunks-kun?"

"Yeah, it's me.How are you doing?"

Bra was mouthing "I'm not here" to Pan and she nodded.

"I'm fine. I get to go home today. Dad said we were gonna have lunch together."

"Oh. Ok then I have a lot of work to do so…"

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Pan hung up the phone and said, "Ok go ahead!"

Bra said:

"Question one. What is your favorite meal?"

"Rice balls, fried vegetables and sushi of course!"

"Ok. Question two. If you could go any where in the world, where would you go?"

"I guess Hawaii. It's so nice there and there are a lot of romantic beaches!"

Bra scribbled like mad in her notebook and said

"Question 3. What is the one gift, material, that you would love to receive?"

"Umm. A really big, soft teddy bear, wearing a big red bow with brownish hair. One I can sleep with every night. That would be wonderful!"

Bra stood up and said "Thanks Pan! See you at lunch!" Bra stood up and left Pan. 

Bra walked out of the hospital and got in her car. She began to drive home. She picked up her cell phone and punched in Trunks' number. She heard the sound that the phone makes when it's ringing.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Hey big brother!"

"Bra! Hey. What's up?"

"I figured out what Pan wants!"

"Gee…why?"

"So you can get her the perfect gift of course but it has to be a little different from the one she described."

"Well…what is it so I can get to the mall and get one!?"

"A really big teddy bear that has brownish hair and a big red bow tie. And she wants to go to Hawaii cause there are a lot of beaches and romantic places!"

"Ok…big brown teddy bear…red bow tie. Got it! Any thing else?"

"Hawaii."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. See you at lunch Bra."

"Bye Trunks-kun!" Bra hung up the phone and went home.

Pan glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:04. One hour left until her parents arrived. An hour and a half till she gets out of the hospital. Just then two nurses wheeled in a boy with a cast on his arm and his head was wrapped in bandages.

"Try to behave yourself now Baka." A nurse said. Pan gasped and whispered, "Baka? Oh…no." The nurses left the room and Baka glanced up at the ceiling then at Pan. "Hey! If it isn't little power-ball girl. How've ya been?" 

Pan thought to herself ~Well it's better than bread girl!~ Pan thought of what to say. She decided to ask him what happened. She did. "I guess I messed with the wrong kid. She got her brother on me."

"Who?"

"Some blue haired kid. Panties or something like that was her name."

"Bra?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's my best friend you JERK! Did you hurt her?"

"Chill Pan! I just pushed her a bit and her brother flew down, kicked me a couple times and threw me into the wall."

Pan smiled. She knew now that Trunks could beat him anyday.

"Maybe you should…" Just then Pan's phone rang. She picked it up and said 

"Hello? Pan here."

"Hi! It's Videl. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine. I can't wait to go home though."

"Well your father and I will be there in a little while ok? Try to relax and we'll be there before you know it!"

"Ok Okaasan. Love you!"

"Love you to sweetie." Pan hung up the phone and heard Baka whispering "Lucky…lucky…lucky." Pan looked at him and said 

"Huh?"

"You have a mother. Lucky lucky you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened if I may ask?"

"Sure. It's kinda a funny story. She was a journalist. She just came back from America interviewing all these famous people." Baka seemed to lose his voice for a minute, then he continued. "She was walking to the train station and a bunch of thugs grabbed her." 

He took a deep breath and continued with a shaky voice. " They took her all the way to the end of the subway corridor and stuck a dagger in her shoulder. They played around a bit until they felt it was time for her to die. So one of them stuck another dagger in her chest and hung her over the railroad tracks. Just then the train sped by and ripped her body right off the dagger and the train carried her for a half a mile until she fell of the side and was crushed by the wheels."

Pan was shocked. She couldn't believe that this happened in her home country. Her eyes were wet with tears. She saw a tear roll down Baka's cheek. He quickly wiped it away and said " I don't know why I bully people so much. It's just my way of releasing my anger."

Pan didn't know what to say. She reached for a cup of water but could barely hold it steady, because she was shaking. "I…am…so sorry…I…" Baka turned toward her and said " Don't bother trying to say your sorry and how bad you feel. I've had people saying how sorry they were since the day she died! I'm sick of every one feeling sorry for me! Damn." 

Pan shut her mouth and looked into Baka's eyes. He had eyes, much like Trunks'. His blond hair was cut sharply right below his ears, and his skin was tanned. His eyes were misty and his face showed anger. Pan looked at the clock. 11:30. Pan decided to write him a letter since she didn't want to be yelled at. Baka turned over and looked at the ceiling. Pan opened her journal and ripped out a page and wrote:

Dear BAKA

I didn't mean to upset you. But there is something I need to say. I can tell you miss your mom very much and love her. I need you to make a promise that you mustn't tell a living soul until the day you die. Do you promise? You can write on the paper if you want. Pan

Pan handed him the paper. He glanced at it and opened it and began toread. He took out a pen and wrote something on it and handed it to Pan. She opened it and it said:

What kind of secret? Please don't let it be a girl-type one. If it happens to do with my mom I swear I won't tell any one. Baka

Pan smiled, but with a bad feeling wrote this:

Good. My, family and my family's friends have something we call Dragon Balls. We get wishes depending on which planet they are from. We can wish nearly anything… including bringing people back to life. I know this all sounds crazy but if it weren't for those Dragon Balls, I wouldn't be here. My Dad was killed, my mom, my grandpa, my soon-to-be boyfriend, my uncle. Most of us have died, but have been brought back. Pan

She folded the note and took a deep breath and tried to think if she should forget the whole thing or not. "Please kami, don't let Vegeta, or anyone kill me." She prayed silently. She threw the note to him and took in several deep breaths. Baka unfolded the note and his facial expressions hardly changed while her read. Pan's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pan! Guess who?"

"Uncle Goten?"

"Damn your good! How's my favorite niece?"

"She's good."

"Great. Just calling to make sure every thing's ok. Don't worry about that hospital food cause your gonna have a feast!"

"You spoil me Uncle Goten! I'll see you at lunch. Bye"

"Bye" Pan hung up the phone and saw the note on her table. She unfolded it and it said:

Wow! No kidding? If you're serious…this means we can wish my mother back! Please say you can Pan! I won't bother anybody any more! I swear! I'll worship you and your family. Please?

I don't know what my family is gonna say. It's a long shot but since we haven't had to fight in so many years, maybe they will let me do this for you.

Oh. Your whole family are fighters?

Yeah. My grandpa won the Tenkai Ichi Budokai a lot of times!

Wow. I guess you fight too. And your boyfriend?

Yeah. We aren't together yet! We are gonna have a date on my birthday and see how it works out. Can we talk with our mouths now?

Yeah. Sure.

Pan crumpled up the note and turned toward Baka and got comfortable. "I'm leaving soon you know. Then I am going to have lunch with my family. I'd invite you but you kinda tried to run me over and steal my money." She said jokingly.

Baka looked down and said, "Sorry about that. Y'know it's just my anger. Besides they wouldn't let me out."

"Oh. Sorry Trunks beat you up. He is protective of me and Bra though."

"Right."

"I'll talk to my family at lunch. I hope Vegeta doesn't kill me. He once tried to kill every one on Earth." Baka's eyes widened. Pan continued

"He isn't a people-person. He is also Trunks' father so I guess you can pray to Kami that Vegeta didn't kill you for bothering Bra."

"Ka-mi?" Baka said questionably.

"Yeah. God" Pan answered.

"Right. By the way, my real name is Hurin. The guys just call me Baka."

"Hurin. Hmm nice"

"Heh…my dad is in America now too. He's been there ever since my mom died. He abandoned me. Maybe he came back, but I wouldn't know."

"Oh…poor thing. Who do you live with now?"

"No one. I wander the streets, hoping no one will spot me and take me to a foster place."

"You need a house? Why didn't youtell me? Here." Pan handed his a capsule, which contained a two story, house complete with 2 bedrooms a kitchen bathroom and study. Hurin looked at it and said," And this would be…what?"

"Haven't you heard of Capsule Corporation? That is a two-story house with 2 bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen. Once you get out of here find a spot where you want to live and push the button on top and throw it on the ground."

"Capsules? Aren't they really expensive?"

"Trunks is president of Capsule Corp. His grandpa is the creator of capsules! I get them for free. Let me know if you need anything."

Baka nodded and Gohan and Videl walked in the room. "HI! What are you guys doing here?" Pan asked.

"It's 12:15. We're sorry we're late but there was traffic and we didn't want to fly over." Gohan said. 

"Oh…"

"So you have a room mate sweetie. Introduce us!" Videl said.

"Err. Mom, Dad this is Hurin. Hurin this is my Mom and Dad."

Hurin nodded at them and Videl smiled. Gohan reached to shake his hand, but saw it was in a cast. Just then the doctor came in and said, " Are we ready Pan?" Pan wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and said, "Call me tonight." Pan wobbled into a wheel chair and waved to Hurin. His face looked sad but he smiled and waved.

The doctor wheeled Pan into a room and closed the curtain so Pan, with Videl's help, could get dressed. "On a first name basis?" Videl said with a grin. "Mom! He tried to steal my money and run me over! I don't like him!" 

Pan pulled on a loose skirt because it would be too difficult to put on pants. She pulled on a tee- shirt and looked in the mirror. The skirt was purple and came down to her ankles and the shirt was white. Pan wanted to look nice for lunch and Trunks. Videl handed her crutches and said, "He looks nice. Invite him over."

"Mooom!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl, Gohan and Pan were driving to a restaurant right near the ocean. When they arrived, Pan saw everyone, Yamcha, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Goten, Goku, Tien, Chi-Chi, #18, Kulilin Marron and even Vegeta and Piccolo. Pan wobbled out of the car and started walking to everyone.

Every one was smiling and asking how she was, except Vegeta and Piccolo. Yamcha helped Pan to her chair and Vegeta and Piccolo joined everyone at the table. Everyone was looking at Pan. Trunks said, "Welcome back sunshine!" Pan started blushing and said, " I didn't expect every one to be here. Wow. Even Piccolo and Vegeta came." 

Piccolo looked up and said, "I didn't want to be disrespectful. Besides, I wasn't busy." He did a little grin-to-the-side and Vegeta said, " I was forced to come by…the missus." Every one stopped what they were doing or saying and looked at Vegeta. 

"I was also told to act normal." Every one sighed and the waiter came to take their orders. He was staring at Piccolo and said " What a costume! Can I get you folks anything to drink?"

Piccolo glared at the waiter and said, "This isn't a costume." Pan looked from the waiter to Piccolo and said, " I'll have…rice balls…" 

"…fried vegetables and sushi." Once again, Trunks said finishing Pan's sentence. Pan smiled and said, " Yeah…and a coke." Every one pretty much ordered the same thing.

Piccolo ordered water, and the saiya-jin's ordered meals for three.

"I have a issue I need to discuss." Pan said. Everyone looked at Pan.

"I met this boy in the hospital. He was the guy who tried to rob me and run me over. Any way he told me that his mother was brutally killed. Dragged by a train with a hole in her gut and shoulder. He wants more than any thing to have her back…so I told him about the Dragon Balls." 

Every one choked and gasped for breath. Vegeta was glaring out of one of his eyes. The other was closed. Every one was staring at Pan. Trunks managed to choke out "You...t…t…told him? Are you insane?!" Pan was upset that he was yelling at her like this. "Why not? He promised he wouldn't bother me or anyone else any more. He has nothing to live for! Don't you see? His father is in America now and has abandoned him. What does he have? All he want's is his mother." 

Pan looked at the people/alien's faces. Some showed sympathy, others showed signs of disgust. "Why the HELL did you do that for? That little brat is going to tell every one he know about the Dragon Balls…once he gets his wish. Then everyone will attack in anyway they can to get the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said with utter hatred. 

Pan's eyes began to tear. "I…I…" Pan turned to run away but couldn't so she tried to fly. Vegeta grabbed her good foot and yanked her back into her chair. "Oto-san! Leave Pan alone! She was only trying to help this poor kid! You're acting like she is going to tell any old person about the Dragon Balls. Try to give her a little credit. I know Pan wouldn't let any one know about the Dragon Balls. Besides, we haven't had to use them in a long time." 

Pan smiled at Trunks. He always knew of the right thing to say. Vegeta glared at his son.

"It would be stupid to waste a wish all on account of if she trusts him or not."

"No. I trust Pan's decision. And it wouldn't be stupid."

"I want to meet him."

"Who?"

"The KID! I need to see why she can trust him. We all can. Then we can see if it's worth wasting a wish like Pan says."

"Great! Pan, have him come over tomorrow, nah…tonight for dinner so we can meet him." Pan nodded and their food arrived. 

Pan took her final bite of vegetables and her phone rang. "Excuse me for a minute." She said and turned her chair around and said:  
"Hello?"

"Hey, Pan. It's Hurin."

"Oh! Hi Hurin."

"Did I interrupt your lunch?"

"No, not really…They want to meet you!"

"Who?"

"My family and friends who know about the Dragon Balls. They need to look you over."

"Oh…kay… when should we meet?"

"Tonight…if it's okay with you. My address is…"

Pan continued talking on the phone while the others looked at the sky, not knowing what to say. Then an idea popped in Bulma's head. "Let's order dessert. I know Trunks wanted to be alone with Pan for a while, so maybe we can go to a movie or just go home." She said. 

Trunks gagged on his ramen and sucked it up and said "Mom! Please, be a little discreet next time!"

"Well. My daughter doesn't keep secrets very well." Trunks glared at Bra who suddenly had to leave the table. Vegeta smirked and said,

"My son…Kakarotto's daughter."

"Oto-san…"

"Do you think I give a damn who you go out with?"

"Well, you called Mom 'the missus' so I thought you banged your head." Vegeta glared at him and took a sip of sake, which turned into a gulp then he finished off the whole bottle. Pan said goodbye to Hurin and said, "He'll be at our house in a few hours. The waiter came to them and said, "Anything more?"

Bulma looked at the menu and said 17 orders of Jell-O and 17 ice-cream sundaes. The waiter scribbled on his notebook and muttered something about crazy lunatics. Trunks looked at Pan and said, "Cheer up Pan. My Dad's just touchy cause the 'missus'. Pan looked at Vegeta, imagined him saying that and busted out laughing, along with every one, except Vegeta. 

Bra said, in between laughing " Yeah…she…hasn't…MISSUS!" Every one started laughing again. The waiter, plus several more came to their table and handed out the Jell-O and sundaes and handed Bulma the check. She looked at it and said, "$235…not bad." Every one ate their sundaes and Jell-O. Bulma coughed loudly and said, "We better be going, maybe the boy will come early. Trunks…keep Pan company, we all have to go and make sure he isn't there already." 

Vegeta, Goten, Piccolo, Goku, Videl, Kulilin, #18, Yamcha and Tenshinhan flew off, leaving Chi-Chi, Bra, Marron and Bulma to drive. "Have fun!" They yelled. Trunks walked to Pan and picked her up and carried her to a table for two. " I got you something." Trunks said. 

Pan's eyes lighted up. "Really!," she said, "what is it?"

Trunks pulled out something really big and an envelope." For my ray of sunshine, on her first day home." Pan blushed and unwrapped the package. 

"OH MY GOD! You got me… a giant teddy bear with a big red bow! Just like I wanted!! Not the exact color, but I love it!" Pan reached over and gave Trunks a hug and kiss. "Open the envelope." Trunks said. Pan carefully tore it open and looked inside.

"Oh…my…god…"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No…it's…how did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"I can't believe this. The flight date…it's my birthday!!! Trunks… I love you!" Pan jumped over the table and kissed Trunks really hard and said, " I love you…thank you so much." 

Trunks lifted her back into her chair and said, "No problem. I…wanted to get you something you'd really want." Pan's eye's filled with tears as she said, " I can't believe this. This is the nicest thing any one has ever done for me."

"I love you too Pan." Trunks grabbed the teddy bear, Pan's crutches and Pan and started to fly home. Pan started to fall asleep in Trunks' arms.

When Pan woke up she couldn't move. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she couldn't see clearly. However she did see Trunks, lying in front of her slumped to the side covered with blood. "What's going on?" she thought. A booming voice answered her by saying, "Now that I know of these Dragon Balls, I've no need for you!" it was Hurin, he had a long blade in his hand and said " Good bye bread-girl." He thrusted the blade into Pan and she felt a great force on her body . "Trunks! Help! Save me…someone!" Pan saw the blood gushing from her chest. " Why Trunks? Help me please. Get up! I thought you loved me!! TRUNKS!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Pan opened her eyes, and looked around. She was at her house. No wound, Trunks wasn't covered with blood. " What happened? Where…did…" 

"Pan, it was a dream. You fell asleep while I was carrying you home."

"But…I was going to die, and you couldn't help me. The blood, the faces everything was so real!"

"What happened?"

"Hurin, was going to kill us because he knew about the Dragon Balls…he said he had no use for me. It was so real." Trunks embraced her. He was warm and soft. Her head was pressed against his heart and she could hear it.

She knew this couldn't be a dream. Trunks kissed Pan on the head and said, " Why don't we go in?" Pan nodded and they walked inside. Pan said she'd be right down, and she was going to take a quick shower. Bulma had invented something to protect her cast from the water. She flew upstairs to the bathroom and saw a note on the sink. She opened it and it said:

__

Hi Pan! It's Marron! I knew you'd want to take a bath after being in the hospital. I just thought I'd tell you that we all went to a movie, to give you and Trunks some time alone. Love Marron

Pan crumpled up the note and started the water in the shower. Downstairs Trunks was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers. He heard the water turn on and stood up and slowly started walking up the stairs. ~ What am I doing,~ he thought ~I can't do this. What if Pan sees me?~ 

However he continued walking up the stairs. He reached the top and flew to the bathroom, to avoid being heard. In the room, Pan started to undress. Trunks looked through the keyhole, and saw the window was open, so he flew down the stairs and up to the window.

Pan wasn't facing the window and he sighed and stayed still. Pan lifted off her shirt and skirt.~Blue flowers~ Trunks thought. Pan stretched out and walked to the window. Trunks flew down so he wouldn't be seen. Pan leaned out the window, and Trunks saw her chest. He slapped his mouth in case he made any sounds.

A little steam flew out the window and Pan turned to the shower. Trunks flew upward and continued to watch. Pan took of her bra and underwear. Trunks gagged. "Oh…god." He said quietly. Pan stepped into the shower and closed the door.There was a shower seat put in just for Pan since she couldn't stand very well. Trunks slowly flew into the room and hid behind a shade. 

He heard Pan sighing and washing off. Then she started to sing. ~Not bad~ Trunks thought. ~What a body. Wait! I better leave in case any one comes home!~. Trunks opened his eyes, and realized he hadn't gone up to the bathroom.

He sighed and turned on the TV "In other news, today is the 6 year anniversary, if I may, of the brutal murder and death of Miaka Suragawa, journalist, wife and mother." Trunks started to think if this was the mother of the boy Pan was talking about. They showed a picture, and she was very pretty.

"…The police have given up looking for the suspects and her son, Hurin who was only 10 years old at the time. Some believe that Hurin is running from the police. Foster care center's had this to say: 'Yeah, uh I think this is a very troubled boy and needs, uh, discipline.' If you have any information about this boy please call 1-800-LOST-BOY.' However, they never did identify the body to be Ms. Suragawa, but witnesses said it was her." 

Trunks pondered this for a moment, but someone said, " So sad. Poor Hurin, running for so long." Trunks looked up and saw Pan dressed in a long white skirt and a sky blue shirt. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, she looked stunning. Trunks gaped at her. 

Pan wobbled over on her crutches and sat on the couch next to Trunks. He leaned over and kissed Pan. He wrapped his arms around her body and she started to lean on Trunks. The two of them laid on the couch, still kissing. Pan couldn't believe this. So many years wanting to even touch Trunks in a romantic way, and now she was making out with him.

Trunks had similar thoughts…

The door slammed open and Videl said, "What a long movie! It was hardly worth wasting…oh look. Pan and Trunks, their first make-out…so sorry we interrupted." Trunks and Pan let go of each other and moved away. Pan reached for her crutches and said, " Who wants tea? Cocoa anyone? Coffee?"

She ran into the kitchen on her crutches, and Bra and Marron quickly went in after her. "Oh my god Pan! You were making out with my brother! How does he kiss? What did you do?" Pan took out cups from the cabinet and said "Nothing! Yes he is a good kisser and I just sat down and he kissed me. Any more questions?"

Marron raised her hand and said, " Yes. Marron, from the Tokyo Times. How long have you two been together? Is marriage an issue?" Pan went to hit Marron but realized she would only hurt her, so she decided to scream at her, "Shut the hell up Marron! Can't I have a private life?" 

Pan flew out the door and started to fly. "Where am I going?" Pan thought to herself. "Every one is at home… I guess I can go find Hurin." She flew onto the ground at a telephone booth. She opened the book, rested her crutches against the wall and started repeating his last name. "Suragawa…Suragawa… ah! I guess he set up his capsule home." She memorized the address and flew to the west.

A half an hour later, she arrived at his house. She saw a lake, and decided to check how she looked. She adjusted her hair and walked to his door. She knocked three times. She heard foot steps inside, and laughter.~Dammit! I bet those other jerks are in there with him, Bigiru and Yaro.~

Hurin opened the door, wearing only a pair of jeans. He was actually well built. Pan smiled and said, "Hi! Sorry I didn't call first…do you have company?" Hurin nodded and said, "Yeah…just the guys though. You want to come in?" Pan nodded slowely and wobbled inside on her crutches. Bigiru and Yaro were on the couch, drinking soda. 

They glared at her and said, "Hey! Get out of our house!" Pan stopped walking and said, "You can kiss my ass if you want me to leave! I came here to talk to Hurin." The two guys stared at her and said, "Who's that?" Hurin ran over to Pan and said, "Excuse us!" He pushed Pan into the kitchen and said, "Please try to pretend that my name is Baka cause they still think so." 

"I want to call you by your real name. It's such a nice name…Hurin." Hurin looked into the kitchen and said, "Well, fine." He walked over to her and pulled her lips to his. Pan didn't know what to do, so she thought of Trunks. She pushed him away but realized her hands couldn't push him back. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" she fired 2 energy blasts at his chest.

It forced him to crash into the wall. Bigiru and Yaro ran in to see what happened. Hurin stood up and said, "Damn that hurt!" He wiped the blood away from his chest, and said, "Go away Pan. I don't want to know you any more." Tears formed in Pan's eyes when she shouted, "I wanted every one to know you bacause I felt bad for you. Then you keep hanging out with them and act like a jerk." Pan wobbled out of the kitchen and flew home. Her head was hanging, and she was carrying her crutches against her chest, when she bumped into something. 

She stopped flying and lifted her head. Trunks was floating there with a couple of flowers. Pan smiled and took them. She smelled them and said, "Trunks-kun, they're beautiful! What's up?" Pan flew into Trunks' arms and said, "Trunks, Hurin is acting very strange. I went to see him because I was pissed off, so I thought he could help. His stupid friends were there and he kissed me and wouldn't let me go. I fired an energy blast at him and he said he didn't want to know me any more."

Trunks got pissed and said, "He kissed you? I'm gonna kill him!!" Trunks powered up and flew with Pan to Hurin's house. He blasted the door open and looked for Hurin. "Where is he Pan?" Pan pointed to him on the couch. Trunks saw his wound's and said, "You kissed her? What the hell is going on in that little brain of yours? Pan and me are together!" 

Hurin stood up in Trunks' face and spit at him. Trunks wiped his face, and laughed. "You don't want to fight me…really." Hurin smirked and said, even with a broken arm, "Really. I kinda doubt it!" Trunks punched at Hurin, and made contact. Hurin fell to the ground. His hands became red with blood.

Pan flew over Hurin and said, "Think before you spit in someone's face. Now you are enemies with the two most powerful families in the universe. You can act pretty good. Gain someone else's sympathy." Pan spit ontop of Hurin's head, and they flew out, and headed home. Trunks flew with his arms crossed across his chest, Vegeta-style. 

"That jerk can forget all about the dragonballs now." He said grimly. Pan nodded. They were jetting over the land, the warm water splashing on their faces. "What happens if he tells someone, you know about the dragon balls?" Trunks looked at her and shrugged. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Pan's house, around 9:30. Pan sighed and said, "I'll call you okay? I think we shouldn't tell any one about what happened. Not yet at least." Trunks nodded, and gave Pan a kiss on the cheek. Pan smiled and opened her door, and closed it, waving goodbye to Trunks. Her foot shouldn't be healed, but it felt one hundred percent better, so she removed the cast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ring!Ring!Ring! "Hello, Capsule Corperation."

"Hi! This is Pan. Who is this?"

"Vegeta. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Trunks."

"Trunks! Get your ass down here! Phone."

Pan pulled the phone away from her ear to avoid serious damage. Trunks ran to the phone and asked Vegeta, "Who is it?" Vegeta turned to the gravity room and said, "Your girlfriend." Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Hi Pan-chan!"

"Hi! How are you doing?"

"I've cooled off. I can't believe that jerk did that to you Pan."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" Trunks looked at the calander on the wall and said, "I'm supposed to help Okaa-san with her machine or something."

Pan frowned and looked at her calander. All the days were empty. She sighed and said, "Well, maybe I can help you. Or would I be in the way?"

"No, I…well my mom said she doesn't want any one to help. It's just a few minor things. Maybe we can go out after. Maybe to dinner?" Pan smiled and scribbled in on her calander:

Dinner with Trunks! Get a dress!

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow Trunks-kun. I love you."

" I love you too Pan-chan." Pan and Trunks hung up the phone. Pan saw her Dad standing at the door. She smiled at him and said, "Hi Oto-san. What's up?" Gohan glanced at her calander, and said, "Date with Trunks? Where are you going?"

Pan shrugged and said, "I need a new outfit! Can you ask mom to drive me to the mall tomorrow?" Gohan nodded and gave Pan a hug. "You better get to sleep. Have sweet dreams pumpkin. Don't forget your birthday is coming up. That outfit can be used for your birthday as well." Gohan walked out of the room and closed the door softly. Pan circled the note on her calander with a red pen so she would see it when she woke up.

When Pan woke up she noticed three things. Breakfast was on her nightstand, she saw the note on the calander, and the ankle she had broken felt sore. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oto-san! Oto-san. Come here!" Gohan was up to Pan's room in seconds. He ran to Pan and said, "What's wrong?" Pan pointed to her ankle, which was red and swollen. 

Gohan examined it and said, "I don't know what could have happened Pan-chan. Do you want to go to the doctor?" Pan nodded and said, "Okay but make sure it's a early appointment." Gohan nodded and carried Pan to the living room. He walked into the kitchen and called the doctor.

A few minutes had gone by, when Gohan called in to Pan, "Pan, your mom is going to help you get dressed, the doctor had a appointment for 9:30, so we need to go now." Videl dressed Pan in her usual outfit, red shirt, jeans and bandana and they drove in silence to the doctor office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They drove up to a white rounded building. On the wall it said, 

Higashi Muguaki, md

Gohan carried Pan into the waiting room and told the receptionist who they were and when their appointment was. Gohan sat next to Pan and said, "The doctor should be done with his 9:00 appoinment soon. Pan nodded and looked at her swollen foot. ~I forgot to call Trunks! What if he comes over early and I'm not there?~ Pan thought quietly. 

The nurse opened the door and said, "Pan Son? The doctor will see you now." Gohan picked up Pan easily and followed the nurse into a white room with a grey carpet and a long blue cusion-table, for the patient and a blue chair for the other person. Gohan sat Pan on the table, and sat himself in the chair. 

There were many diploma's on the wall for the doctor. The door opened and a elderly man carrying a clip board came into the room and smiled at Pan. "I'm guessing your Pan?" She nodded. "What seem's to be the problem?" he asked Gohan. 

Gohan said, "The other day, Pan injured her foot. After a while, it felt better, but this morning it started to hurt again." The doctor nodded and asked Pan if she tried to walk. She shook her head no. "Would you please try for me?" Pan slowely slid off the table and stepped on her left foot, which was uninjured. 

Then slowely she put down her right foot. It was on the floor and she shifted her weight. "Owww!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed and flew back on the table. The doctor adjusted his glasses and said, "You, just flew onto the table."

Gohan turned his head quickly to Pan and glared at her. "No, she just jumps really fast." Gohan said quickly. The doctor nodded slowly and looked at Pan's foot. He pressed and poked it, and nodded his head and said, "Did you bang it on anything?" Pan shook her head and said, "No, I've been careful not to." 

The doctor wrote on the clip board and handed it to the nurse who had just opened the door. "Well, Miss Son. Something hit it, because the muscle is badly bruised, and the bone was banged pretty hard as well. I've written you a perscription for a pain reliever, but you're going to have to use crutches for a few days, up to a week. I know it seem's like a long time, but you seem like a strong young lady. After your foot feels a little better have your parents call me. Okay?" 

Pan nodded her head. "Excuse me." The doctor said. Pan turned to her dad and said, "How can I go on a date with Trunks if I'm on crutches?!" Gohan shook his head and said, "Maybe you should re-schedual this date for when you feel well." Pan shook her head swiftly and said, "No! I'm going on a date tonight." 

Gohan sighed and hung his head. The doctor entered the door and carried a pair of crutches. He wrapped Pan's foot in a bandage so it wouldn't be moved. He handed the crutches to Pan and said, "Be careful while walking. If you fall, you'll hurt yourself even more. " Pan nodded and said, "Okay." Pan wobbled off the desk onto the crutches, and she and Gohan wobbled out of the doctors office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pan and Gohan returned home, Videl was on the phone with Bulma. Pan wobbled in and plopped on the couch. Gohan went to his study. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. He could have been hurt really bad…yes…if he wasn't so strong, it would have tore him apart!…Yes, Pan just returned home. I better go… alright I'll tell her…good bye Bulma-san." 

Videl hung up the phone and carried in two glasses of orange juice for her and Pan. "What was Bulma talking about Okaa-san?" Pan asked. Videl sipped her juice and said, "Trunks was cleaning the engine of that machine Bulma is making, and some how, the engine got turned on. I swear, if he wasn't able to pull himself away from there, he would have been killed!" 

Pan took a gulp of juice and said, "Is he hurt bad?" Videl shook her head and said, "All Bulma said was that he got a deep wound in his arm. Other than that he is okay." Pan frowned and said, "Oh Kami! I need to call some one…nothing bad, I'll see you for lunch." Pan said as she flew up to her room with her crutches. Pan thrust her journal open and wrote:

I figured out why my ankle hurts. Today, the engine of Bulma's machine was turned on while Trunks was cleaning it. The doctor said something hit my ankle. I think Hurin is getting his revenge, or maybe it is a coincidence. I think I should lie down. I'm becoming delusional! Hurin probably didn't do any of this. Pan

Pan swung her legs onto her bed and decided to take a nap. She couldn't fall asleep. She picked up the phone and called Bra. The phone rang a couple of times, then Bra answered.

"He-llo? This is Bra speaking!"

"Bra? It's Pan. I'm on crutches for my date."

"Life sucks Pan. Poor Trunks. He cut his arm real bad, there was blood all over the machine's engine!" Pan gasped and closed her eyes. She took a few breaths and continued talking to Bra.

"Wow, how did it turn on?"

"We don't know. They were outside so maybe a animal hit it."

"Maybe. So what's up with you?"

"I just went shopping! I got this great dress, it's short…"

"Wait, Bra! Ask Trunks if he still want's to go out with me tonight, cause if he does, I need to go shopping." Bra said to hold on as she went to Trunks' room.

"Trunks, you awake?" she called through the door. Trunks opened his eyes and said, "Yeah, come on in Bra-chan." Bra opened the door and walked into Trunks' room. She sat down on his bed and said, "Are you still going to go out with Pan tonight? She wants to know." Trunks glanced at the phone in Bra's hand and said, "Is she on the phone?" Bra nodded and handed the phone to him.

"Pan-chan? This is Trunks." Pan gasped and said, "Hi Trunks-kun. How's your arm?"

"It hurts like hell, but I'll be okay."

"Oh, I guess Bra didn't mention my foot."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bra stared at her brother who was panicking.

"I'm fine Trunks-kun. The doctor said it got banged on something. I'm okay."

"Are you willing to go out with me?"

"Always! So we're still on for tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll call you before I leave, around 7:30, okay?" Pan smiled and circled the note on her calander again. "Sure. I love you Trunks-kun."

"Ja!" Pan waited for Bra to answer the phone.

"Hey Pan, it's Bra."

"Hi, do you want to help me pick out a dress?"

"Really? Hai! Of course!"

"I want to look good, because I want Trunks to forget about his arm, so it won't hurt."

"Okay, let me tell my mom and dad where I'm going and I'll come over okay?"

"Okay Bra. Ja!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bra started her car and drove towards Pan's house. She stopped at a red light and noticed someone who looked exactly like Trunks, but with blong hair. She opened the top of the car, to let a breeze in. The boy walked over to her car and leaned into Bra's face.

"Hi." He hissed.

"Umm hi. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, do you know who these people are?" The boy held up two pictures. One of Pan, and one of Trunks. "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause they messed with me, and they need to be taught a lesson." Bra gasped and put the top over her car.

The light turned green and she sped away from the boy. She picked up her phone and dialed Trunks' number. Trunks picked up the phone and said, groggily, "Hello?"

"Trunks, there is some guy who looks like you, looking for you and Pan, and said you messed with him and you need to be taught a lesson!"

"Bra, calm down. Listen, if he bothers you again, I'll come and help you okay?" Bra sighed and said yes. She hung up the phone and arrived at Pan's house. She hopped out of her car, and walked to the front door. She took out her mirror to make sure she looked pretty.

She rang the bell and heard footsteps. Goten answered the door, and looked like he just woke up. "Hey Bra. Morning. Want some cocoa?" Bra smiled at Goten and nodded. She walked into the Son's house and sat on the living room couch.

Pan flew down the steps with her crutches as her father came out of his study and said, "Pan, you can't keep flying around. You need to be able to walk on those crutches in public. No more flying today." Pan sighed and landed at the foot of the steps.

She hobbled over to Bra and said, "Ready to go?" Bra nodded and said, "Sorry Goten, I'll have to take a rainchek on that cocoa. Have a nice day." Pan and Bra walked out of the Son house and to Bra's car. Bra opened the door for Pan, who hopped in. Bra shut the door and headed for the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was warm, on this spring day, and Bra had the top of her car opened. The wind flew around Bra and Pan's hair. They could see the mall's dome over the next hill. "I'm so happy I get to go shopping. My mom keeps saying I'm spending too much money on clothes. I need a new closet!" Bra said happily. 

"We're here!" Pan said excitedly. Bra helped Pan out of the car, and then put it in the capsule. The two walked in the entrance and started walking towards Bra's favorite store,Utsukushii*. Pan gazed at the dresses, skirts and shoes she wanted so much, but never could afford. "Bra, I can't afford this place, why don't we go to Yasui*?" Bra looked at her quizzically.

  * Yasui means cheap, Utsukusii means beautiful. Heehee

"I will not let my best friend shop at the cheapest store here! I'll pay for it okay? Ooh, isn't this beautiful?" Bra said pulling a long, elegant green gown. "Should I tell Trunks to dress formal?" she said smiling. "Not yet, let's look around." Pan said. Bra looked at the racks and pulled out another outfit.

It was a purple sweater, that was fuzzy on the outside, but soft on the inside. The bottom was a pair of shorts, that were white. Bra raised an eye brow at Pan who said, "I like it!" Bra smiled and put it in a basket and said, "We can't have you wearing only one outfit for each date! Lets find another!" Pan walked up to the outfits on the wall and said, "These are pretty." Pan said pointing to a long black gown, with a green cardigan sweater.

Bra looked around for a store clerk, and saw a blonde woman gazing at her from the counter. "Excuse me miss, can you take this down for us?" The woman rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "What is it?" she said with a big attitude. "Yeah, we want this dress please." The woman looked at Pan and Bra and said, "These dresses are $500, I don't think you can afford them." 

Pan wrinkled her brow and said, "We wouldn't ask for it if we couldn't afford it now get it down, before I fly up and get it myself!" The women pointed to a blond man with a ladder. The woman returned to the counted and stared at Pan and Bra. The man walked over to them and said, "Long time no see Bread-girl, last time I saw you, you were pretty banged up." Pan recognized his voice right away. "Hurin! You must be pretty queer if you work in a dress store."

Hurin got the dress down and spit at Pan. "That's my girl. She doesn't like you, I don't like you. Pay for these and leave." Pan wiped her face and picked up her crutches. Bra glared at Hurin and walked over to the shoes. "Look at those! Pretty right?" she said pointing to a pair of Mary-Janes with a two inch heel.

Pan smiled and said, "Great. Then we're finished, and we can leave this **crappy** store." They walked up to the register and put the two outfits, and pair of shoes on the table. The woman glared at them and said, "Cash or charge, bitch. " Bra pulled out her credit card and said, "Charge please, sir, ahem Ma'me. Oh, a tip, when shaving your neck, shave the hairy mole."

The woman rang up the clothes, slid the card and handed her the bags and card. Bra took the bags and said, "Let's go Pan." Pan hobbled out of the store and said, "I can't believe that stupid place. Wan't to go to lunch?" Bra nodded as they walked to the food court.

Pan sat at the table and said, "Let's get…ice cream and cake! We need to celebrate!" Bra smiled and said, "I'll pay for this too." Bra put her purse down and walked up to the line. Pan picked up her phone and dialed Trunks' number. He heard a click, and heard Trunks say, "Hello?"

"Hey Trunks! Guess who?"

"Pan-chan, what's up? Oww dammit mom."

"What? Were you talking to me?" 

"No, my mom's putting medicine on my cut. It stings." Pan saw Bra walking toward her with a tray. "I gotta go Trunks, I'll see you at 8:00 at my house right?"

"Yeah, dress normal though."

"Okay Trunks, I hope your arm feels better."

"Bye Pan-chan."

"Bye."

Bra placed the tray on the table and said, "How's Trunks-kun doing?" Pan picked up her cake and took a big bite. She swallowed and said, " He should be okay. Yum, this is great. Sorry I keep mooching off of you." Bra smiled and said, "It's no problem." The two ate their dessert and headed out of the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pan and Bra walked into the Son house and said, "We're home!" Videl rushed in to see what they bought. Pan pulled out the dress and said, "Isn't it beautiful?" Videl held it up to Pan and said, "It's a perfect on you." Bra took out the other outfit and said, "Isn't this one nice?" Videl nodded and said, "Bra your mom wants you home to help Trunks 'prepare' for the big night." Bra smiled at them and waved.

Videl and Pan walked slowely up the stairs so Pan could try on her outfits. "Mom, I really wish I wasn't on these stupid crutches. Is there any thing I can do?" Videl sighed and said, "We can go see the doctor, how does it feel?" Pan said, "It feels okay, maybe I can keep off it, but not use the crutches. It won't heal unless I work the muscle!" 

Videl sighed and said, "Okay, but I don't want you flying around…unless you have to." Pan smiled and said, "I'm going to take a nap and shower then get ready." Videl smiled and left her daughter. Pan opened her journal and wrote:

Hooray! Mom said I can walk with out my crutches for dinner. I think I am going to wear the purple sweater, which is so pretty. I saw Hurin today…jerk! I must be losing it. I think I am being hunted by Hurin, well I better get to sleep. Pan.

Ee Ee Ee. Pan opened her eyes and turned off her alarm clock. She looked out the window and saw the orange sun beaming it's last rays on the leaves of the tree's. She slowely stepped on one foot, then the other. It didn't hurt. She slowely stood and walked to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later she was brushing her long hair in front of the mirror. She decided to put it in two long pigtail braids, and tied in ribbons that were purple and white. She stretched backwards and touched the floor, then lifted her leg and jumped and turned in the air. Like the ballerina's she saw in the movies.

"Maybe we will dance tonight. That would be nice, but it isn't a formal date…" she thought to herself. She pulled on her shirt, and slowely pulled her shorts on. She put on her flat shoes (like the one's ryoga wears.) and looked in the mirror. She smiled and said, "8:25, he will be here soon, I better go down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was looking at a newspaper and said, "Another person gunned down in America. Honestly. When will they outlaw guns?" Videl shook her head and handed Gahan his cup of coffee. He glanced at Pan and said, "Don't you look pretty?" Pan smiled and said, "Thanks dad. I promise I will be careful about my foot." Gohan nodded and patted the seat next to him. Pan sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later there was a light rapping at the door. Videl stood up and said, "I'm coming!" she opened the door to Trunks, carrying a few flowers. "Hi Trunks! Come on in, are those flowers for Pan?" Trunks nodded and walked into the house. He sat on the couch across from Pan and handed her the flowers. She smelled them and said, "They smell beautiful." Pan stood and waved to her parents.

Trunks helped Pan to his hover bike. "Wow! This is cool, it looks so awesome." Pan said marveling at the slick new invention of Bulma's. Trunks smiled and said, "Look at the back…" Pan glanced at where he was pointing. There was a picture of Pan and Trunks holding on to each other.

Pan gasped and said, "Oh, Trunks! It's…wonderful…did you ask them to make it like that?" Trunks nodded and helped Pan onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned his head to her and said, "Hold on tight, here we GO!!"

They sped above the city, avoiding any police officers. "Trunks? What restaurant are we going to?" Pan shouted, getting a million of bugs in her mouth. Trunks turned his head and said, "It's a really nice one, with great food. I use to go there with my other girl…any way, they don't ask about how much food we eat." Pan smiled and watched the speeding light's below.

Please go on to the next Chapter, Hawaii! E-mail me at [PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org][1] and 

Lemme know what you think!

   [1]: mailto:PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org



	2. Never Close Enough...the whole enchalada...

"Never Close Enough"

by [Hotaru][1]

Thursday Afternoon 3:01 p.m.

Just as Pan opened her mouth to yawn, the final bell of the day rang. She stood up, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Pan…Pan!" her teacher called. "_Hai sensei?_" she said. 

The teacher closed the door and sat on the desk and said "Pan, you have been very distant from the class this week. Is there something wrong?" Pan shook her head no with a smile. "I'm just fine sensei." 

The teacher took a piece of paper marked with a lot of red out of her desk and handed it to Pan. "This is your test. The one you knew 2 weeks in advance that we were having this morning and you got a 42%!!!!" Pan gulped and hung her head. "Gomen sensei. I promise I will study next time, or even have a makeup test! Please?"

The teacher said, "Well since you normally are a good student. I'll let this slide, but…" Pan turned to run to the door and said " Thanks sensei!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she was outside Pan took in a deep breath of fresh air and started walking home. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. "This is a perfect day…" Pan thought dreamily. 

Just then she saw the 3 bullies guys from school up ahead. She slowed her walking down and tried to push pass them. " Well, well if it isn't little bread girl." The smaller one said. "My name is Pan you doofus. I wouldn't be making fun of names if mine was Bigiru! Leave me alone." 

The heaviest one, Yaro, said, "Hey Pan! We are kinda short on cash. Would ya mind if we stole yours?" Pan was about to kick him in the head when the more built and slightly handsome Baka pushed her to the floor.

Pan had scraped her elbows and they were starting to bleed, and she said " You big jerk! Leave me alone. I have to meet someone at 3:30 and I can't be late!" She stood up and went to punch him in the eye when he grabbed her fist and flipped her onto her back. Pan yelled out in pain, but then someone flew from the tree's onto Baka's head. 

Bigiru said, "Hey Baka, some guy is one your head." Then he swung at the stranger, missed, and nearly fell over. Pan realized that the guy was Trunks and she sighed. "Trunks-kun!" she said happily. Trunks hopped of the guys head and helped Pan up. " I suggest you leave her alone or I'll wipe the pavement with your ugly faces." 

The three just stared at him and Baka said, " Who the hell do you think you are?" Trunks the formed a power ball in his hands as the three looked in amazement. Trunks said, " I am the son of a very powerful man who once tried to destroy earth and she is the grand daughter of the man who saved earth numerous times. Now then, who the hell do you think you are bullying on her like that? Now get the hell out of here before I shove this up your worthless asses!" The three turned and ran down the street out of sight.

Pan smiled at Trunks and said "If wouldn't have needed your help if I were so sleepy. School is so boring when you're daydreaming about the guy of your dreams…" Realizing what she said, she covered up her mouth and started blushing. 

Trunks smiled and said "Oh yeah, please don't tell me it was that guy who was picking on you." Pan shook her head and said "It's someone much better." They started walking home. Pan looked at the sky and it was getting cloudy and looked like rain. 

She glanced at Trunks and he too was looking at the sky. She looked away and looked at the sky again. Then she felt a drop of water on her nose. Then on her cheek, and then on her whole face. She stopped looking at the sky and she and Trunks started to walk faster. It was getting colder and Pan was only wearing a tee shirt and shorts so she started shivering. 

Trunks looked at her then took of his coat and wrapped her in it. "Here. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Pan started blushing and said " Thanks, you sure you won't need it?" Trunks nodded and looked straight ahead. Pan glanced at Trunks arms. " Wow. He's really strong. I bet he has a girlfriend at Capsule Corp already though." She thought.

****

Ba **B**o**o**m! Went the thunder. Pan screamed and thought ~Now's my chance~ and she grabbed Trunks' arm. It was a little wet but warm and soft. Slowly she started to glance up to see Trunks' expression. He was blushing and trying not to laugh. Pan looked ahead and saw a huge truck right in front of her. She screamed and felt a force pull her body away. 

Her eyes were clenched shut and when she opened them she saw Trunks face. He looked mad and was clenching his teeth. "Trunks, what is it?" Pan said. Trunks lifted Pan up and said " I can't believe those bastards would try to run us over like that!"

Pan realized that the people in the truck were Bigiru, Baka and Yaro. "You okay?" Trunks asked in the voice Pan loved. Pan stared at his face for a while and said " Yeah, thanks for saving me…um. Why'd you do it? I could have protected myself y'know" Trunks said " Umm…well, cause…I …knew you were tired and I thought I should protect you. Also cause aragdu." 

Pan looked at him funnily and said, "What?" Trunks looked at the sky. "I like you" He said in a small voice then he turned away and started walking down the street and said " Sorry to just blurt it out Pan. Just forget I ever said anything ok?" Pan stared as the man she had loved for so many years walked into the fog and out of view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Pan arrived home, she heard voices in the kitchen. She ran inside and saw Kuririn, #18 and Marron eating dinner with Gohan and Videl and laughing about things. Videl looked up and exclaimed "Pan! Oh dear what happened to you?" 

Pan realized she had blood all over her elbows and a little on Trunks' coat. " Oh! I just tripped walking home is all." Pan ran up to her room and called down " I'll be right down!" Pan ran to her room and opened her diary and wrote this:

Today the most amazing thing happened! Trunks said he likes me! After all these years I have been thinking of a way to tell him how I feel and then he says he likes me! I wonder if he will ask me out on a date of for ice cream or to a movie! I gotta go cause Kuririn's family is here.

Ja! Pan-Chan

Pan ran down the steps and sat at the dinner table. Rice balls, fried vegetables and sushi stared her in the face. It was Pan's favorite meal but she was too excited to eat. Marron saw Pan not eating and said " Hey Pan! What's wrong, did you lose your appetite on the way home?" 

Pan looked up and said,"No. I am ok. I guess I am feeling a little feverish. That's all." Videl stood up and put her hand on Pan's forehead. "You seem alright sweetie. Is something bothering you? Bulma said when Trunks got home he went straight to his room, saying he was sick also and didn't come out for dinner!" 

Pan gulped and said " Oh...heh. Well I umm…it's nothing. Let's eat!" The two families finished eating their meal and Marron and Pan ran up to Pan's room. Marron jumped on Pan's bed while Pan stood in front of the mirror and combed her hair. Pan was humming when Marron noticed her diary on the bed.

Carefully Marron opened the journal to the last page it was written on. She glanced at it and put it down. "So Pan," she said, "what's the deal with you and Trunks?" Pan put the brush down and said "What about Trunks?! There is nothing at all. Why? Why do you ask?"

Pan clenched her fists afraid of what Marron knew. Marron said " Well when your mom mentioned him you got all nervous like…YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT AND YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT IT!!!! Or something like that. 

Pan looked at the bed and saw her diary. 

"You snoop! We aren't going out!"

"Oh yeah? You both like each other. Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't know! But now that you yelled it out like that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town didn't know by tomorrow!"

Marron stuck her tongue at Pan and said, "If you want I can hook you up." Pan raised an eyebrow as Marron continued. "You can be walking in the park and I could send him to the park and you can be roller blading and fall right when he sees you he flies over and helps you up. And of course you will be wired so I can give you tips and stuff!"

Pan sat on the floor and said "Where am I gonna get a wire? Besides, He is too good for me!" Marron got up and went to Pan's closet. She picked out a short tight white skirt and a black tank top and told Pan to put it on. Pan shook her head and said, " I refuse to dress like this!" 

Marron hung the clothes back up and said, "Well we will just have to fix your hair a different way. Marron took Pan's hair into her hands and said " Maybe odango's. No maybe long braids or a long ponytail tied in sections with pretty ribbons." After a while Pan looked in the mirror and saw her hair pulled up to the top of her head, with two long ponytails.Her hair was wrapped around the elastic and Marron had put a flower behind Pan's ear. Pan tied her bandana on and was satisfied. 

The next day Pan was in school about to leave when she saw Baka, Yaro and Bigiru. She tried to avoid them but couldn't. " My. Don't we look pretty?" Baka said. Pan said, " If you don't mind I have a date. Move the hell out of my way or I will tell the cops what you did to me yesterday!" 

Baka took a step towards Pan and said, " We didn't do nothing, as long as there is no proof!" Pan formed a kamehameha in her hand and said, " Get the hell out of my way now!" The three backed off and she handed the energy ball to Baka burning his hands and said, "Have fun with that".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marron was at Trunks house begging Trunks to go to the park. " Please Trunks! Do it for me. There is someone you need to meet there." Trunks looked at Marron and said, " Well…ok but you owe me!" Trunks grabbed his coat and walked out of his house. Then Marron begged Bulma for a wire, finally Bulma gave in, and Marron drove to the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan was putting on her roller blades when Marron got there. " Where have you been!" Pan exclaimed. "I was trying to get Trunks here. He should be here and minute so hurry up!" Marron put the wire on Pan and drove away.

"Pan…it's Marron. Trunks has been sitting on the east side of the park. He is going to the lake bridge. Go for it girl!"

"Marron? Can you hear me?"

"Mmhmm"

"Ok here goes nothing!"

Pan skated around the park to the bridge. She was about 100 feet away from Trunks. She knew he could feel her ki so she started thinking for the moment to fall.

"Pan…I'll say 'now' when you should fall ok?"

"Hai"

Pan continued skating until she was inches from Trunks

"NOW!"

Pan twisted her ankle and screamed out as she fell. Trunks turned around quickly to catch Pan and fall on the floor. Pan gasped in pain and realized she really had hurt her ankle. She clenched her eye's shut and felt Trunks' hand on her shoulder. "Pan…" she opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks and started blushing. 

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"My ankle hurts really bad."

"Oh. Do you want me to take off your blades?"

"I guess so. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. It's ok."

Trunks carefully took off Pan's blades and looked at her foot. He stood up and said, "It looks badly bruised. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Pan tried to stand up but once she put weight on he ankle she screamed out and said "Yeah…Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go I gotta tell you something."

Trunks picked Pan up and said, " Go ahead. Tell me while we walk."

" Trunks…I…"

Marron was watching through binoculars and saw the microphone was right near Trunks' ear. "I like you." She said. Trunks looked down at Pan who was blushing and said:

"Nani?"

"You heard me, or her rather."

"Really?"

"For 3 years. I could never think of a way to tell you and then Marron found out and told me to go skating and trip and fall into you so we can get together. She told you to come so you could 'rescue' me again. I guess you think I'm really immature now."

"Oh…umm well. This isn't the best way to tell a guy you like him. Coulda just called me."

"I know…sorry." Trunks looked at Pan and said, " You should rest. I'm gonna fly there ok?" Pan nodded and closed her eyes and thought about how many times she has dreamt of this moment. 

She wandered into a dream where Baka, Bigiru and Yaro were beating her up but she couldn't stop. She looked at the wall and saw Trunks' body bloody and mangled and screamed out "Trunks, no I need you! Please Trunks. Noooooo!" Baka spit on Trunks beautiful face and kicked him, making his head pop off. "Trunks!!! NOOO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan opened her eyes to see she was grabbing at and old doctor and pulling his glasses off. She let him go and said "Sorry…Trunks! What are you doing here." The doctor nodded at Trunks and left the room. 

"I knew you'd be waking up by now so I thought it would be nice if I was here when you woke up. Nightmare?" Pan nodded and looked at her leg, which was now wrapped in a cast. "Ahh! What the hell happened?" Trunks said,"You broke it. Marron called and said she's really sorry for what happened and she would visit you later. So…what happened in your dream?"

Pan wiped her face and said, " I was being beaten up by those same guys from the other day and I couldn't fight back. Then I looked at the wall and saw your body and it was bloody and messed up and I was scared that I lost you before our first date!" Trunks started blushing and looked at the clock.

"I better be going, mom needed my help hours ago. I'll give you a call later. Maybe we can schedule a date so you won't have that nightmare again." Trunks gave Pan a warm smile and left the room. Pan leaned back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. A few minutes later someone entered the room. Pan didn't bother to look and see who it was because she knew they would come to her.

A young doctor walked up to Pan and smiled warmly. Pan looked at him and said, "How old are you?" The doctor laughed and said, "I'm 25. I just graduated from medical school. Why?" Pan wasn't sure she believed his age but said, "Cause I didn't want some guy who is young and not medically trained to take care of me and mess up." 

The doctor was walking around opening cabinets and getting supplies. "What are you doing?" Pan asked. The doctor remained silent and continued working. "I said 'what are you doing?' dammit! Tell me before I force it out of you with my fist!" The doctor turned and looked at Pan. 

He smiled crookedly and said, "Relax! I am just going to administer some medicine to make your foot feel better…so you are a fighter." Pan looked at the ceiling and said "Yeah…so?" The doctor cleaned off a needle and said " This might hurt a bit but just relax." Pan, like her grandpa, was afraid of needles.

She squeezed her eye's tight and thought about Trunks and being on a date and POKE!!! Pan opened her eyes and screamed so loud that she almost busted the windows. Videl and Gohan were outside the room and came running in to see what was wrong. 

"Mama!" Pan screamed," Tell this weirdo to get away from me with that needle!" Videl took her daughters hand and said, "It's ok dear. This needle will make you better." Pan looked at the doctor and stuck her tongue at him. The doctor put a Band-Aid over where he injected the needle and left the room.

"Trunks told your father and me what happened. We were so worried. Are you okay?" Videl said.

"I'm fine, where did Trunks go?" Pan muttered.

"I'm right here." Trunks said as he entered the room holding a big bouquet of flowers. He put them in a vase on the table next to Pan's bed and said, "I figured they might cheer you up. I called mom and turns out she got someone else to help." 

Pan smiled at Trunks and Videl motioned to Gohan to leave the room. "Just call if you need us sweetie." Gohan said. Videl and Gohan gave a wave and then left Pan and Trunks alone. "I thought you were gonna call." Pan said quietly. 

"Yeah…but I figured it would be nicer if I came to see you instead."

"Oh…so how are you?"

"I'm ok. A little out of it though. Since you broke your foot and all. I'd give you a senzu but we only have a few left."

"I wouldn't want you to waste them on me…I mean I'm not that important anyway."

"Don't say that! Pan, your really important to me, if it was really, really important I would use them on you in a second!" 

Trunks started to blush and looked away for a second.

"Really Trunks-kun? I'm that important to you?" Trunks nodded at Pan and the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Pan decided to change the subject and said, "Did the doctors say anything about my foot?"

"No…except that it was 'healing nicely' and you should be outta here in a day or two. You broke a few small bones so you'll be on crutches for a couple days."

"Oh. Maybe then we can go on a…"

"…date?" Pan started blushing and realized he finished her sentence, so he was thinking about the same thing she was.

"Yeah. Why not? You're the President of Capsule Corporation, every woman there has a crush on you, and then here's me. Little ol' Pan…still in school having dreams about getting beaten up…" 

Trunks then leaned over and kissed Pan. Pan felt a rush of electricity run up and down her spine. She slowly put her arms around Trunks' neck and kissed back. Just then the door opened and Marron and Bra bounced in chanting, "Pan and Trunks…Trunks and Pan…just how long will they go on?"

Pan let go of Trunks' neck and put her hands over her eyes. Trunks stood up and said to Pan "Now I really better go, but I'l give you a call later." Pan nodded at him and watched him leave the room. She glared at Marron and Bra for the longest time until Marron said, "C'mon Pan! Give us the details!"

"What details?"

"About you and my brother!" Bra said

"Gee. No details there. Gomen. I better get some rest. G'night."

Marron got up, poked Pan in the back, and said, "Hey we didn't come in here for no reason! We were watching you the whole time waiting for 'The Kiss'!"

"You two are so snoopy! Leave me alone."

Bra stood up and left and pulled Marron with her. She pulled them into the bathroom and said, " I know Trunks. He wouldn't walk out and leave her hanging like that. He is still here and once he thinks we've left, we can watch them again. Ok?" Marron nodded and the two looked out the door and saw Trunks walk into Pan's room. They tiptoed up to the window and looked inside. Trunks had sat down on Pan's bed and Pan took his hand.

"Thanks for coming back Trunks."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Damn them!" Pan said in a little voice. "I've been waiting for this for my whole life and when it finally happens they barge in and ruin it all for me!" Trunks looked at Pan and said, "Nani? Your whole life?"

"Well as long as I've like you at least."

"How did you picture us?"

"On a beach, watching the sunset, and then you reach for my hand and I look at you and we lean forward. Just as the sun is out of view, our lips meet and it would be the happiest thing that ever happened to me… Why?"

"No reason. That sounds nice."

"Hmm. Never thought I would even have a chance with you but hell! Maybe in a few million years, we can watch the sunset together."

Trunks thought for a second and said, "For your birthday, I'll make your dream come true."

Pan gasped and her eyes filled with tears. The one thing she wanted more than anything was going to happen. Her birthday was only a few days away too! Trunks stood up and handed Pan a tissue and said, "I'll give you a call later." 

Marron and Bra saw he was coming so the ran towards the vending machines and pretended like they were there the whole time. Trunks looked at them and said "Pan was pissed off at you two. You shouldn't have done that to us." 

Bra mouthed "I'll call you" to Marron and started walking with her brother. They walked out the door of the hospital and said, " So…ya really like Pan?" 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause. I've never seen you look this way. I mean your eyes are happy and you just look so…happy."

"Well I am happy. She wants to go on a date. She said her dream was to be on a beach with me, watching the sunset and then right as the sunset, we kissed. She said that's the one thing she wants. I want to get her a present she would really like. Do you know of anything he would be really happy to get?"

Bra smiled at him and said, "Yep. You." Trunks looked at her and said, "Whatever you say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan and Videl walked into Pan's room and saw she was asleep so they decided to leave her journal on the nightstand. They left a note. When Pan woke up it was 7:30 am on Saturday morning. She saw the journal and picked it up. A note fell on her lap. She opened it and it said:

Hello Pan-Chan! It's Daddy. I wanted to give you your journal but you were asleep. The doctors said you would be leaving at 12:30 this afternoon. It's Saturday in case you didn't know. Mom sends her love. We'll come to meet you at 12:00 and afterwards we can have a nice lunch with the Brief's.

Love Daddy

Pan closed the note and opened her journal. The last time she wrote, Trunks had said he liked her and she was hoping for a date; now she is going to get one. Pan opened her journal and began to write.

Oh my god! Trunks and I are falling in love! He said he would take me to the beach for my birthday and we would watch the sunset…my dream. I can't believe this! I am so happy! Oh…Bra is here gotta go! Pan

Bra sat down and said 

"Hi."

"Hi. How's Trunks?"

"He's ok. He misses you thought. He said he'd call around breakfast."

"Oh. Good. What's up?"

"Err. I am doing a little game. I go around interviewing people. Y'know. Maybe I could be a journalist. Well anyway I have a few questions."

Pan nodded and said, "Go ahead." Then her phone rang. "Hold on a sec Bra."

"Hello?"

"Morning sunshine!"

"Trunks-kun?"

"Yeah, it's me.How are you doing?"

Bra was mouthing "I'm not here" to Pan and she nodded.

"I'm fine. I get to go home today. Dad said we were gonna have lunch together."

"Oh. Ok then I have a lot of work to do so…"

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Pan hung up the phone and said, "Ok go ahead!"

Bra said:

"Question one. What is your favorite meal?"

"Rice balls, fried vegetables and sushi of course!"

"Ok. Question two. If you could go any where in the world, where would you go?"

"I guess Hawaii. It's so nice there and there are a lot of romantic beaches!"

Bra scribbled like mad in her notebook and said

"Question 3. What is the one gift, material, that you would love to receive?"

"Umm. A really big, soft teddy bear, wearing a big red bow with brownish hair. One I can sleep with every night. That would be wonderful!"

Bra stood up and said "Thanks Pan! See you at lunch!" Bra stood up and left Pan. 

Bra walked out of the hospital and got in her car. She began to drive home. She picked up her cell phone and punched in Trunks' number. She heard the sound that the phone makes when it's ringing.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Hey big brother!"

"Bra! Hey. What's up?"

"I figured out what Pan wants!"

"Gee…why?"

"So you can get her the perfect gift of course but it has to be a little different from the one she described."

"Well…what is it so I can get to the mall and get one!?"

"A really big teddy bear that has brownish hair and a big red bow tie. And she wants to go to Hawaii cause there are a lot of beaches and romantic places!"

"Ok…big brown teddy bear…red bow tie. Got it! Any thing else?"

"Hawaii."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. See you at lunch Bra."

"Bye Trunks-kun!" Bra hung up the phone and went home.

Pan glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:04. One hour left until her parents arrived. An hour and a half till she gets out of the hospital. Just then two nurses wheeled in a boy with a cast on his arm and his head was wrapped in bandages.

"Try to behave yourself now Baka." A nurse said. Pan gasped and whispered, "Baka? Oh…no." The nurses left the room and Baka glanced up at the ceiling then at Pan. "Hey! If it isn't little power-ball girl. How've ya been?" 

Pan thought to herself ~Well it's better than bread girl!~ Pan thought of what to say. She decided to ask him what happened. She did. "I guess I messed with the wrong kid. She got her brother on me."

"Who?"

"Some blue haired kid. Panties or something like that was her name."

"Bra?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's my best friend you JERK! Did you hurt her?"

"Chill Pan! I just pushed her a bit and her brother flew down, kicked me a couple times and threw me into the wall."

Pan smiled. She knew now that Trunks could beat him anyday.

"Maybe you should…" Just then Pan's phone rang. She picked it up and said 

"Hello? Pan here."

"Hi! It's Videl. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine. I can't wait to go home though."

"Well your father and I will be there in a little while ok? Try to relax and we'll be there before you know it!"

"Ok Okaasan. Love you!"

"Love you to sweetie." Pan hung up the phone and heard Baka whispering "Lucky…lucky…lucky." Pan looked at him and said 

"Huh?"

"You have a mother. Lucky lucky you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened if I may ask?"

"Sure. It's kinda a funny story. She was a journalist. She just came back from America interviewing all these famous people." Baka seemed to lose his voice for a minute, then he continued. "She was walking to the train station and a bunch of thugs grabbed her." 

He took a deep breath and continued with a shaky voice. " They took her all the way to the end of the subway corridor and stuck a dagger in her shoulder. They played around a bit until they felt it was time for her to die. So one of them stuck another dagger in her chest and hung her over the railroad tracks. Just then the train sped by and ripped her body right off the dagger and the train carried her for a half a mile until she fell of the side and was crushed by the wheels."

Pan was shocked. She couldn't believe that this happened in her home country. Her eyes were wet with tears. She saw a tear roll down Baka's cheek. He quickly wiped it away and said " I don't know why I bully people so much. It's just my way of releasing my anger."

Pan didn't know what to say. She reached for a cup of water but could barely hold it steady, because she was shaking. "I…am…so sorry…I…" Baka turned toward her and said " Don't bother trying to say your sorry and how bad you feel. I've had people saying how sorry they were since the day she died! I'm sick of every one feeling sorry for me! Damn." 

Pan shut her mouth and looked into Baka's eyes. He had eyes, much like Trunks'. His blond hair was cut sharply right below his ears, and his skin was tanned. His eyes were misty and his face showed anger. Pan looked at the clock. 11:30. Pan decided to write him a letter since she didn't want to be yelled at. Baka turned over and looked at the ceiling. Pan opened her journal and ripped out a page and wrote:

Dear BAKA

I didn't mean to upset you. But there is something I need to say. I can tell you miss your mom very much and love her. I need you to make a promise that you mustn't tell a living soul until the day you die. Do you promise? You can write on the paper if you want. Pan

Pan handed him the paper. He glanced at it and opened it and began to read. He took out a pen and wrote something on it and handed it to Pan. She opened it and it said:

What kind of secret? Please don't let it be a girl-type one. If it happens to do with my mom I swear I won't tell any one. Baka

Pan smiled, but with a bad feeling wrote this:

Good. My, family and my family's friends have something we call Dragon Balls. We get wishes depending on which planet they are from. We can wish nearly anything… including bringing people back to life. I know this all sounds crazy but if it weren't for those Dragon Balls, I wouldn't be here. My Dad was killed, my mom, my grandpa, my soon-to-be boyfriend, my uncle. Most of us have died, but have been brought back. Pan

She folded the note and took a deep breath and tried to think if she should forget the whole thing or not. "Please kami, don't let Vegeta, or anyone kill me." She prayed silently. She threw the note to him and took in several deep breaths. Baka unfolded the note and his facial expressions hardly changed while her read. Pan's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pan! Guess who?"

"Uncle Goten?"

"Damn your good! How's my favorite niece?"

"She's good."

"Great. Just calling to make sure every thing's ok. Don't worry about that hospital food cause your gonna have a feast!"

"You spoil me Uncle Goten! I'll see you at lunch. Bye"

"Bye" Pan hung up the phone and saw the note on her table. She unfolded it and it said:

Wow! No kidding? If you're serious…this means we can wish my mother back! Please say you can Pan! I won't bother anybody any more! I swear! I'll worship you and your family. Please?

I don't know what my family is gonna say. It's a long shot but since we haven't had to fight in so many years, maybe they will let me do this for you.

Oh. Your whole family are fighters?

Yeah. My grandpa won the Tenkai Ichi Budokai a lot of times!

Wow. I guess you fight too. And your boyfriend?

Yeah. We aren't together yet! We are gonna have a date on my birthday and see how it works out. Can we talk with our mouths now?

Yeah. Sure.

Pan crumpled up the note and turned toward Baka and got comfortable. "I'm leaving soon you know. Then I am going to have lunch with my family. I'd invite you but you kinda tried to run me over and steal my money." She said jokingly.

Baka looked down and said, "Sorry about that. Y'know it's just my anger. Besides they wouldn't let me out."

"Oh. Sorry Trunks beat you up. He is protective of me and Bra though."

"Right."

"I'll talk to my family at lunch. I hope Vegeta doesn't kill me. He once tried to kill every one on Earth." Baka's eyes widened. Pan continued

"He isn't a people-person. He is also Trunks' father so I guess you can pray to Kami that Vegeta didn't kill you for bothering Bra."

"Ka-mi?" Baka said questionably.

"Yeah. God" Pan answered.

"Right. By the way, my real name is Hurin. The guys just call me Baka."

"Hurin. Hmm nice"

"Heh…my dad is in America now too. He's been there ever since my mom died. He abandoned me. Maybe he came back, but I wouldn't know."

"Oh…poor thing. Who do you live with now?"

"No one. I wander the streets, hoping no one will spot me and take me to a foster place."

"You need a house? Why didn't you tell me? Here." Pan handed his a capsule, which contained a two story, house complete with 2 bedrooms a kitchen bathroom and study. Hurin looked at it and said," And this would be…what?"

"Haven't you heard of Capsule Corporation? That is a two-story house with 2 bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen. Once you get out of here find a spot where you want to live and push the button on top and throw it on the ground."

"Capsules? Aren't they really expensive?"

"Trunks is president of Capsule Corp. His grandpa is the creator of capsules! I get them for free. Let me know if you need anything."

Baka nodded and Gohan and Videl walked in the room. "HI! What are you guys doing here?" Pan asked.

"It's 12:15. We're sorry we're late but there was traffic and we didn't want to fly over." Gohan said. 

"Oh…"

"So you have a room mate sweetie. Introduce us!" Videl said.

"Err. Mom, Dad this is Hurin. Hurin this is my Mom and Dad."

Hurin nodded at them and Videl smiled. Gohan reached to shake his hand, but saw it was in a cast. Just then the doctor came in and said, " Are we ready Pan?" Pan wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and said, "Call me tonight." Pan wobbled into a wheel chair and waved to Hurin. His face looked sad but he smiled and waved.

The doctor wheeled Pan into a room and closed the curtain so Pan, with Videl's help, could get dressed. "On a first name basis?" Videl said with a grin. "Mom! He tried to steal my money and run me over! I don't like him!" 

Pan pulled on a loose skirt because it would be too difficult to put on pants. She pulled on a tee- shirt and looked in the mirror. The skirt was purple and came down to her ankles and the shirt was white. Pan wanted to look nice for lunch and Trunks. Videl handed her crutches and said, "He looks nice. Invite him over."

"Mooom!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl, Gohan and Pan were driving to a restaurant right near the ocean. When they arrived, Pan saw everyone, Yamcha, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Goten, Goku, Tien, Chi-Chi, #18, Kulilin Marron and even Vegeta and Piccolo. Pan wobbled out of the car and started walking to everyone.

Every one was smiling and asking how she was, except Vegeta and Piccolo. Yamcha helped Pan to her chair and Vegeta and Piccolo joined everyone at the table. Everyone was looking at Pan. Trunks said, "Welcome back sunshine!" Pan started blushing and said, " I didn't expect every one to be here. Wow. Even Piccolo and Vegeta came." 

Piccolo looked up and said, "I didn't want to be disrespectful. Besides, I wasn't busy." He did a little grin-to-the-side and Vegeta said, " I was forced to come by…the missus." Every one stopped what they were doing or saying and looked at Vegeta. 

"I was also told to act normal." Every one sighed and the waiter came to take their orders. He was staring at Piccolo and said " What a costume! Can I get you folks anything to drink?"

Piccolo glared at the waiter and said, "This isn't a costume." Pan looked from the waiter to Piccolo and said, " I'll have…rice balls…" 

"…fried vegetables and sushi." Once again, Trunks said finishing Pan's sentence. Pan smiled and said, " Yeah…and a coke." Every one pretty much ordered the same thing.

Piccolo ordered water, and the saiya-jin's ordered meals for three.

"I have a issue I need to discuss." Pan said. Everyone looked at Pan.

"I met this boy in the hospital. He was the guy who tried to rob me and run me over. Any way he told me that his mother was brutally killed. Dragged by a train with a hole in her gut and shoulder. He wants more than any thing to have her back…so I told him about the Dragon Balls." 

Every one choked and gasped for breath. Vegeta was glaring out of one of his eyes. The other was closed. Every one was staring at Pan. Trunks managed to choke out "You...t…t…told him? Are you insane?!" Pan was upset that he was yelling at her like this. "Why not? He promised he wouldn't bother me or anyone else any more. He has nothing to live for! Don't you see? His father is in America now and has abandoned him. What does he have? All he want's is his mother." 

Pan looked at the people/alien's faces. Some showed sympathy, others showed signs of disgust. "Why the HELL did you do that for? That little brat is going to tell every one he know about the Dragon Balls…once he gets his wish. Then everyone will attack in anyway they can to get the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said with utter hatred. 

Pan's eyes began to tear. "I…I…" Pan turned to run away but couldn't so she tried to fly. Vegeta grabbed her good foot and yanked her back into her chair. "Oto-san! Leave Pan alone! She was only trying to help this poor kid! You're acting like she is going to tell any old person about the Dragon Balls. Try to give her a little credit. I know Pan wouldn't let any one know about the Dragon Balls. Besides, we haven't had to use them in a long time." 

Pan smiled at Trunks. He always knew of the right thing to say. Vegeta glared at his son.

"It would be stupid to waste a wish all on account of if she trusts him or not."

"No. I trust Pan's decision. And it wouldn't be stupid."

"I want to meet him."

"Who?"

"The KID! I need to see why she can trust him. We all can. Then we can see if it's worth wasting a wish like Pan says."

"Great! Pan, have him come over tomorrow, nah…tonight for dinner so we can meet him." Pan nodded and their food arrived. 

Pan took her final bite of vegetables and her phone rang. "Excuse me for a minute." She said and turned her chair around and said:  
"Hello?"

"Hey, Pan. It's Hurin."

"Oh! Hi Hurin."

"Did I interrupt your lunch?"

"No, not really…They want to meet you!"

"Who?"

"My family and friends who know about the Dragon Balls. They need to look you over."

"Oh…kay… when should we meet?"

"Tonight…if it's okay with you. My address is…"

Pan continued talking on the phone while the others looked at the sky, not knowing what to say. Then an idea popped in Bulma's head. "Let's order dessert. I know Trunks wanted to be alone with Pan for a while, so maybe we can go to a movie or just go home." She said. 

Trunks gagged on his ramen and sucked it up and said "Mom! Please, be a little discreet next time!"

"Well. My daughter doesn't keep secrets very well." Trunks glared at Bra who suddenly had to leave the table. Vegeta smirked and said,

"My son…Kakarotto's daughter."

"Oto-san…"

"Do you think I give a damn who you go out with?"

"Well, you called Mom 'the missus' so I thought you banged your head." Vegeta glared at him and took a sip of sake, which turned into a gulp then he finished off the whole bottle. Pan said goodbye to Hurin and said, "He'll be at our house in a few hours. The waiter came to them and said, "Anything more?"

Bulma looked at the menu and said 17 orders of Jell-O and 17 ice-cream sundaes. The waiter scribbled on his notebook and muttered something about crazy lunatics. Trunks looked at Pan and said, "Cheer up Pan. My Dad's just touchy cause the 'missus'. Pan looked at Vegeta, imagined him saying that and busted out laughing, along with every one, except Vegeta. 

Bra said, in between laughing " Yeah…she…hasn't…MISSUS!" Every one started laughing again. The waiter, plus several more came to their table and handed out the Jell-O and sundaes and handed Bulma the check. She looked at it and said, "$235…not bad." Every one ate their sundaes and Jell-O. Bulma coughed loudly and said, "We better be going, maybe the boy will come early. Trunks…keep Pan company, we all have to go and make sure he isn't there already." 

Vegeta, Goten, Piccolo, Goku, Videl, Kulilin, #18, Yamcha and Tenshinhan flew off, leaving Chi-Chi, Bra, Marron and Bulma to drive. "Have fun!" They yelled. Trunks walked to Pan and picked her up and carried her to a table for two. " I got you something." Trunks said. 

Pan's eyes lighted up. "Really!," she said, "what is it?"

Trunks pulled out something really big and an envelope." For my ray of sunshine, on her first day home." Pan blushed and unwrapped the package. 

"OH MY GOD! You got me… a giant teddy bear with a big red bow! Just like I wanted!! Not the exact color, but I love it!" Pan reached over and gave Trunks a hug and kiss. "Open the envelope." Trunks said. Pan carefully tore it open and looked inside.

"Oh…my…god…"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No…it's…how did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"I can't believe this. The flight date…it's my birthday!!! Trunks… I love you!" Pan jumped over the table and kissed Trunks really hard and said, " I love you…thank you so much." 

Trunks lifted her back into her chair and said, "No problem. I…wanted to get you something you'd really want." Pan's eye's filled with tears as she said, " I can't believe this. This is the nicest thing any one has ever done for me."

"I love you too Pan." Trunks grabbed the teddy bear, Pan's crutches and Pan and started to fly home. Pan started to fall asleep in Trunks' arms.

When Pan woke up she couldn't move. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she couldn't see clearly. However she did see Trunks, lying in front of her slumped to the side covered with blood. "What's going on?" she thought. A booming voice answered her by saying, "Now that I know of these Dragon Balls, I've no need for you!" it was Hurin, he had a long blade in his hand and said " Good bye bread-girl." He thrusted the blade into Pan and she felt a great force on her body . "Trunks! Help! Save me…someone!" Pan saw the blood gushing from her chest. " Why Trunks? Help me please. Get up! I thought you loved me!! TRUNKS!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Pan opened her eyes, and looked around. She was at her house. No wound, Trunks wasn't covered with blood. " What happened? Where…did…" 

"Pan, it was a dream. You fell asleep while I was carrying you home."

"But…I was going to die, and you couldn't help me. The blood, the faces everything was so real!"

"What happened?"

"Hurin, was going to kill us because he knew about the Dragon Balls…he said he had no use for me. It was so real." Trunks embraced her. He was warm and soft. Her head was pressed against his heart and she could hear it.

She knew this couldn't be a dream. Trunks kissed Pan on the head and said, " Why don't we go in?" Pan nodded and they walked inside. Pan said she'd be right down, and she was going to take a quick shower. Bulma had invented something to protect her cast from the water. She flew upstairs to the bathroom and saw a note on the sink. She opened it and it said:

__

Hi Pan! It's Marron! I knew you'd want to take a bath after being in the hospital. I just thought I'd tell you that we all went to a movie, to give you and Trunks some time alone. Love Marron

Pan crumpled up the note and started the water in the shower. Downstairs Trunks was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers. He heard the water turn on and stood up and slowly started walking up the stairs. ~ What am I doing,~ he thought ~I can't do this. What if Pan sees me?~ 

However he continued walking up the stairs. He reached the top and flew to the bathroom, to avoid being heard. In the room, Pan started to undress. Trunks looked through the keyhole, and saw the window was open, so he flew down the stairs and up to the window.

Pan wasn't facing the window and he sighed and stayed still. Pan lifted off her shirt and skirt.~Blue flowers~ Trunks thought. Pan stretched out and walked to the window. Trunks flew down so he wouldn't be seen. Pan leaned out the window, and Trunks saw her chest. He slapped his mouth in case he made any sounds.

A little steam flew out the window and Pan turned to the shower. Trunks flew upward and continued to watch. Pan took of her bra and underwear. Trunks gagged. "Oh…god." He said quietly. Pan stepped into the shower and closed the door.There was a shower seat put in just for Pan since she couldn't stand very well. Trunks slowly flew into the room and hid behind a shade. 

He heard Pan sighing and washing off. Then she started to sing. ~Not bad~ Trunks thought. ~What a body. Wait! I better leave in case any one comes home!~. Trunks opened his eyes, and realized he hadn't gone up to the bathroom.

He sighed and turned on the TV "In other news, today is the 6 year anniversary, if I may, of the brutal murder and death of Miaka Suragawa, journalist, wife and mother." Trunks started to think if this was the mother of the boy Pan was talking about. They showed a picture, and she was very pretty.

"…The police have given up looking for the suspects and her son, Hurin who was only 10 years old at the time. Some believe that Hurin is running from the police. Foster care center's had this to say: 'Yeah, uh I think this is a very troubled boy and needs, uh, discipline.' If you have any information about this boy please call 1-800-LOST-BOY.' However, they never did identify the body to be Ms. Suragawa, but witnesses said it was her." 

Trunks pondered this for a moment, but someone said, " So sad. Poor Hurin, running for so long." Trunks looked up and saw Pan dressed in a long white skirt and a sky blue shirt. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, she looked stunning. Trunks gaped at her. 

Pan wobbled over on her crutches and sat on the couch next to Trunks. He leaned over and kissed Pan. He wrapped his arms around her body and she started to lean on Trunks. The two of them laid on the couch, still kissing. Pan couldn't believe this. So many years wanting to even touch Trunks in a romantic way, and now she was making out with him.

Trunks had similar thoughts…

The door slammed open and Videl said, "What a long movie! It was hardly worth wasting…oh look. Pan and Trunks, their first make-out…so sorry we interrupted." Trunks and Pan let go of each other and moved away. Pan reached for her crutches and said, " Who wants tea? Cocoa anyone? Coffee?"

She ran into the kitchen on her crutches, and Bra and Marron quickly went in after her. "Oh my god Pan! You were making out with my brother! How does he kiss? What did you do?" Pan took out cups from the cabinet and said "Nothing! Yes he is a good kisser and I just sat down and he kissed me. Any more questions?"

Marron raised her hand and said, " Yes. Marron, from the Tokyo Times. How long have you two been together? Is marriage an issue?" Pan went to hit Marron but realized she would only hurt her, so she decided to scream at her, "Shut the hell up Marron! Can't I have a private life?" 

Pan flew out the door and started to fly. "Where am I going?" Pan thought to herself. "Every one is at home… I guess I can go find Hurin." She flew onto the ground at a telephone booth. She opened the book, rested her crutches against the wall and started repeating his last name. "Suragawa…Suragawa… ah! I guess he set up his capsule home." She memorized the address and flew to the west.

A half an hour later, she arrived at his house. She saw a lake, and decided to check how she looked. She adjusted her hair and walked to his door. She knocked three times. She heard foot steps inside, and laughter.~Dammit! I bet those other jerks are in there with him, Bigiru and Yaro.~

Hurin opened the door, wearing only a pair of jeans. He was actually well built. Pan smiled and said, "Hi! Sorry I didn't call first…do you have company?" Hurin nodded and said, "Yeah…just the guys though. You want to come in?" Pan nodded slowely and wobbled inside on her crutches. Bigiru and Yaro were on the couch, drinking soda. 

They glared at her and said, "Hey! Get out of our house!" Pan stopped walking and said, "You can kiss my ass if you want me to leave! I came here to talk to Hurin." The two guys stared at her and said, "Who's that?" Hurin ran over to Pan and said, "Excuse us!" He pushed Pan into the kitchen and said, "Please try to pretend that my name is Baka cause they still think so." 

"I want to call you by your real name. It's such a nice name…Hurin." Hurin looked into the kitchen and said, "Well, fine." He walked over to her and pulled her lips to his. Pan didn't know what to do, so she thought of Trunks. She pushed him away but realized her hands couldn't push him back. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" she fired 2 energy blasts at his chest.

It forced him to crash into the wall. Bigiru and Yaro ran in to see what happened. Hurin stood up and said, "Damn that hurt!" He wiped the blood away from his chest, and said, "Go away Pan. I don't want to know you any more." Tears formed in Pan's eyes when she shouted, "I wanted every one to know you bacause I felt bad for you. Then you keep hanging out with them and act like a jerk." Pan wobbled out of the kitchen and flew home. Her head was hanging, and she was carrying her crutches against her chest, when she bumped into something. 

She stopped flying and lifted her head. Trunks was floating there with a couple of flowers. Pan smiled and took them. She smelled them and said, "Trunks-kun, they're beautiful! What's up?" Pan flew into Trunks' arms and said, "Trunks, Hurin is acting very strange. I went to see him because I was pissed off, so I thought he could help. His stupid friends were there and he kissed me and wouldn't let me go. I fired an energy blast at him and he said he didn't want to know me any more."

Trunks got pissed and said, "He kissed you? I'm gonna kill him!!" Trunks powered up and flew with Pan to Hurin's house. He blasted the door open and looked for Hurin. "Where is he Pan?" Pan pointed to him on the couch. Trunks saw his wound's and said, "You kissed her? What the hell is going on in that little brain of yours? Pan and me are together!" 

Hurin stood up in Trunks' face and spit at him. Trunks wiped his face, and laughed. "You don't want to fight me…really." Hurin smirked and said, even with a broken arm, "Really. I kinda doubt it!" Trunks punched at Hurin, and made contact. Hurin fell to the ground. His hands became red with blood.

Pan flew over Hurin and said, "Think before you spit in someone's face. Now you are enemies with the two most powerful families in the universe. You can act pretty good. Gain someone else's sympathy." Pan spit ontop of Hurin's head, and they flew out, and headed home. Trunks flew with his arms crossed across his chest, Vegeta-style. 

"That jerk can forget all about the dragonballs now." He said grimly. Pan nodded. They were jetting over the land, the warm water splashing on their faces. "What happens if he tells someone, you know about the dragon balls?" Trunks looked at her and shrugged. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Pan's house, around 9:30. Pan sighed and said, "I'll call you okay? I think we shouldn't tell any one about what happened. Not yet at least." Trunks nodded, and gave Pan a kiss on the cheek. Pan smiled and opened her door, and closed it, waving goodbye to Trunks. Her foot shouldn't be healed, but it felt one hundred percent better, so she removed the cast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ring!Ring!Ring! "Hello, Capsule Corperation."

"Hi! This is Pan. Who is this?"

"Vegeta. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Trunks."

"Trunks! Get your ass down here! Phone."

Pan pulled the phone away from her ear to avoid serious damage. Trunks ran to the phone and asked Vegeta, "Who is it?" Vegeta turned to the gravity room and said, "Your girlfriend." Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Hi Pan-chan!"

"Hi! How are you doing?"

"I've cooled off. I can't believe that jerk did that to you Pan."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" Trunks looked at the calander on the wall and said, "I'm supposed to help Okaa-san with her machine or something."

Pan frowned and looked at her calander. All the days were empty. She sighed and said, "Well, maybe I can help you. Or would I be in the way?"

"No, I…well my mom said she doesn't want any one to help. It's just a few minor things. Maybe we can go out after. Maybe to dinner?" Pan smiled and scribbled in on her calander:

Dinner with Trunks! Get a dress!

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow Trunks-kun. I love you."

" I love you too Pan-chan." Pan and Trunks hung up the phone. Pan saw her Dad standing at the door. She smiled at him and said, "Hi Oto-san. What's up?" Gohan glanced at her calander, and said, "Date with Trunks? Where are you going?"

Pan shrugged and said, "I need a new outfit! Can you ask mom to drive me to the mall tomorrow?" Gohan nodded and gave Pan a hug. "You better get to sleep. Have sweet dreams pumpkin. Don't forget your birthday is coming up. That outfit can be used for your birthday as well." Gohan walked out of the room and closed the door softly. Pan circled the note on her calander with a red pen so she would see it when she woke up.

When Pan woke up she noticed three things. Breakfast was on her nightstand, she saw the note on the calander, and the ankle she had broken felt sore. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oto-san! Oto-san. Come here!" Gohan was up to Pan's room in seconds. He ran to Pan and said, "What's wrong?" Pan pointed to her ankle, which was red and swollen. 

Gohan examined it and said, "I don't know what could have happened Pan-chan. Do you want to go to the doctor?" Pan nodded and said, "Okay but make sure it's a early appointment." Gohan nodded and carried Pan to the living room. He walked into the kitchen and called the doctor.

A few minutes had gone by, when Gohan called in to Pan, "Pan, your mom is going to help you get dressed, the doctor had a appointment for 9:30, so we need to go now." Videl dressed Pan in her usual outfit, red shirt, jeans and bandana and they drove in silence to the doctor office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They drove up to a white rounded building. On the wall it said, 

Higashi Muguaki, md

Gohan carried Pan into the waiting room and told the receptionist who they were and when their appointment was. Gohan sat next to Pan and said, "The doctor should be done with his 9:00 appoinment soon. Pan nodded and looked at her swollen foot. ~I forgot to call Trunks! What if he comes over early and I'm not there?~ Pan thought quietly. 

The nurse opened the door and said, "Pan Son? The doctor will see you now." Gohan picked up Pan easily and followed the nurse into a white room with a grey carpet and a long blue cusion-table, for the patient and a blue chair for the other person. Gohan sat Pan on the table, and sat himself in the chair. 

There were many diploma's on the wall for the doctor. The door opened and a elderly man carrying a clip board came into the room and smiled at Pan. "I'm guessing your Pan?" She nodded. "What seem's to be the problem?" he asked Gohan. 

Gohan said, "The other day, Pan injured her foot. After a while, it felt better, but this morning it started to hurt again." The doctor nodded and asked Pan if she tried to walk. She shook her head no. "Would you please try for me?" Pan slowely slid off the table and stepped on her left foot, which was uninjured. 

Then slowely she put down her right foot. It was on the floor and she shifted her weight. "Owww!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed and flew back on the table. The doctor adjusted his glasses and said, "You, just flew onto the table."

Gohan turned his head quickly to Pan and glared at her. "No, she just jumps really fast." Gohan said quickly. The doctor nodded slowly and looked at Pan's foot. He pressed and poked it, and nodded his head and said, "Did you bang it on anything?" Pan shook her head and said, "No, I've been careful not to." 

The doctor wrote on the clip board and handed it to the nurse who had just opened the door. "Well, Miss Son. Something hit it, because the muscle is badly bruised, and the bone was banged pretty hard as well. I've written you a perscription for a pain reliever, but you're going to have to use crutches for a few days, up to a week. I know it seem's like a long time, but you seem like a strong young lady. After your foot feels a little better have your parents call me. Okay?" 

Pan nodded her head. "Excuse me." The doctor said. Pan turned to her dad and said, "How can I go on a date with Trunks if I'm on crutches?!" Gohan shook his head and said, "Maybe you should re-schedual this date for when you feel well." Pan shook her head swiftly and said, "No! I'm going on a date tonight." 

Gohan sighed and hung his head. The doctor entered the door and carried a pair of crutches. He wrapped Pan's foot in a bandage so it wouldn't be moved. He handed the crutches to Pan and said, "Be careful while walking. If you fall, you'll hurt yourself even more. " Pan nodded and said, "Okay." Pan wobbled off the desk onto the crutches, and she and Gohan wobbled out of the doctors office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pan and Gohan returned home, Videl was on the phone with Bulma. Pan wobbled in and plopped on the couch. Gohan went to his study. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. He could have been hurt really bad…yes…if he wasn't so strong, it would have tore him apart!…Yes, Pan just returned home. I better go… alright I'll tell her…good bye Bulma-san." 

Videl hung up the phone and carried in two glasses of orange juice for her and Pan. "What was Bulma talking about Okaa-san?" Pan asked. Videl sipped her juice and said, "Trunks was cleaning the engine of that machine Bulma is making, and some how, the engine got turned on. I swear, if he wasn't able to pull himself away from there, he would have been killed!" 

Pan took a gulp of juice and said, "Is he hurt bad?" Videl shook her head and said, "All Bulma said was that he got a deep wound in his arm. Other than that he is okay." Pan frowned and said, "Oh Kami! I need to call some one…nothing bad, I'll see you for lunch." Pan said as she flew up to her room with her crutches. Pan thrust her journal open and wrote:

I figured out why my ankle hurts. Today, the engine of Bulma's machine was turned on while Trunks was cleaning it. The doctor said something hit my ankle. I think Hurin is getting his revenge, or maybe it is a coincidence. I think I should lie down. I'm becoming delusional! Hurin probably didn't do any of this. Pan

Pan swung her legs onto her bed and decided to take a nap. She couldn't fall asleep. She picked up the phone and called Bra. The phone rang a couple of times, then Bra answered.

"He-llo? This is Bra speaking!"

"Bra? It's Pan. I'm on crutches for my date."

"Life sucks Pan. Poor Trunks. He cut his arm real bad, there was blood all over the machine's engine!" Pan gasped and closed her eyes. She took a few breaths and continued talking to Bra.

"Wow, how did it turn on?"

"We don't know. They were outside so maybe a animal hit it."

"Maybe. So what's up with you?"

"I just went shopping! I got this great dress, it's short…"

"Wait, Bra! Ask Trunks if he still want's to go out with me tonight, cause if he does, I need to go shopping." Bra said to hold on as she went to Trunks' room.

"Trunks, you awake?" she called through the door. Trunks opened his eyes and said, "Yeah, come on in Bra-chan." Bra opened the door and walked into Trunks' room. She sat down on his bed and said, "Are you still going to go out with Pan tonight? She wants to know." Trunks glanced at the phone in Bra's hand and said, "Is she on the phone?" Bra nodded and handed the phone to him.

"Pan-chan? This is Trunks." Pan gasped and said, "Hi Trunks-kun. How's your arm?"

"It hurts like hell, but I'll be okay."

"Oh, I guess Bra didn't mention my foot."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bra stared at her brother who was panicking.

"I'm fine Trunks-kun. The doctor said it got banged on something. I'm okay."

"Are you willing to go out with me?"

"Always! So we're still on for tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll call you before I leave, around 7:30, okay?" Pan smiled and circled the note on her calander again. "Sure. I love you Trunks-kun."

"Ja!" Pan waited for Bra to answer the phone.

"Hey Pan, it's Bra."

"Hi, do you want to help me pick out a dress?"

"Really? Hai! Of course!"

"I want to look good, because I want Trunks to forget about his arm, so it won't hurt."

"Okay, let me tell my mom and dad where I'm going and I'll come over okay?"

"Okay Bra. Ja!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bra started her car and drove towards Pan's house. She stopped at a red light and noticed someone who looked exactly like Trunks, but with blong hair. She opened the top of the car, to let a breeze in. The boy walked over to her car and leaned into Bra's face.

"Hi." He hissed.

"Umm hi. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, do you know who these people are?" The boy held up two pictures. One of Pan, and one of Trunks. "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause they messed with me, and they need to be taught a lesson." Bra gasped and put the top over her car.

The light turned green and she sped away from the boy. She picked up her phone and dialed Trunks' number. Trunks picked up the phone and said, groggily, "Hello?"

"Trunks, there is some guy who looks like you, looking for you and Pan, and said you messed with him and you need to be taught a lesson!"

"Bra, calm down. Listen, if he bothers you again, I'll come and help you okay?" Bra sighed and said yes. She hung up the phone and arrived at Pan's house. She hopped out of her car, and walked to the front door. She took out her mirror to make sure she looked pretty.

She rang the bell and heard footsteps. Goten answered the door, and looked like he just woke up. "Hey Bra. Morning. Want some cocoa?" Bra smiled at Goten and nodded. She walked into the Son's house and sat on the living room couch.

Pan flew down the steps with her crutches as her father came out of his study and said, "Pan, you can't keep flying around. You need to be able to walk on those crutches in public. No more flying today." Pan sighed and landed at the foot of the steps.

She hobbled over to Bra and said, "Ready to go?" Bra nodded and said, "Sorry Goten, I'll have to take a rainchek on that cocoa. Have a nice day." Pan and Bra walked out of the Son house and to Bra's car. Bra opened the door for Pan, who hopped in. Bra shut the door and headed for the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was warm, on this spring day, and Bra had the top of her car opened. The wind flew around Bra and Pan's hair. They could see the mall's dome over the next hill. "I'm so happy I get to go shopping. My mom keeps saying I'm spending too much money on clothes. I need a new closet!" Bra said happily. 

"We're here!" Pan said excitedly. Bra helped Pan out of the car, and then put it in the capsule. The two walked in the entrance and started walking towards Bra's favorite store,Utsukushii*. Pan gazed at the dresses, skirts and shoes she wanted so much, but never could afford. "Bra, I can't afford this place, why don't we go to Yasui*?" Bra looked at her quizzically.

  * Yasui means cheap, Utsukusii means beautiful. Heehee

"I will not let my best friend shop at the cheapest store here! I'll pay for it okay? Ooh, isn't this beautiful?" Bra said pulling a long, elegant green gown. "Should I tell Trunks to dress formal?" she said smiling. "Not yet, let's look around." Pan said. Bra looked at the racks and pulled out another outfit.

It was a purple sweater, that was fuzzy on the outside, but soft on the inside. The bottom was a pair of shorts, that were white. Bra raised an eye brow at Pan who said, "I like it!" Bra smiled and put it in a basket and said, "We can't have you wearing only one outfit for each date! Lets find another!" Pan walked up to the outfits on the wall and said, "These are pretty." Pan said pointing to a long black gown, with a green cardigan sweater.

Bra looked around for a store clerk, and saw a blonde woman gazing at her from the counter. "Excuse me miss, can you take this down for us?" The woman rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "What is it?" she said with a big attitude. "Yeah, we want this dress please." The woman looked at Pan and Bra and said, "These dresses are $500, I don't think you can afford them." 

Pan wrinkled her brow and said, "We wouldn't ask for it if we couldn't afford it now get it down, before I fly up and get it myself!" The women pointed to a blond man with a ladder. The woman returned to the counted and stared at Pan and Bra. The man walked over to them and said, "Long time no see Bread-girl, last time I saw you, you were pretty banged up." Pan recognized his voice right away. "Hurin! You must be pretty queer if you work in a dress store."

Hurin got the dress down and spit at Pan. "That's my girl. She doesn't like you, I don't like you. Pay for these and leave." Pan wiped her face and picked up her crutches. Bra glared at Hurin and walked over to the shoes. "Look at those! Pretty right?" she said pointing to a pair of Mary-Janes with a two inch heel.

Pan smiled and said, "Great. Then we're finished, and we can leave this **crappy** store." They walked up to the register and put the two outfits, and pair of shoes on the table. The woman glared at them and said, "Cash or charge, bitch. " Bra pulled out her credit card and said, "Charge please, sir, ahem Ma'me. Oh, a tip, when shaving your neck, shave the hairy mole."

The woman rang up the clothes, slid the card and handed her the bags and card. Bra took the bags and said, "Let's go Pan." Pan hobbled out of the store and said, "I can't believe that stupid place. Wan't to go to lunch?" Bra nodded as they walked to the food court.

Pan sat at the table and said, "Let's get…ice cream and cake! We need to celebrate!" Bra smiled and said, "I'll pay for this too." Bra put her purse down and walked up to the line. Pan picked up her phone and dialed Trunks' number. He heard a click, and heard Trunks say, "Hello?"

"Hey Trunks! Guess who?"

"Pan-chan, what's up? Oww dammit mom."

"What? Were you talking to me?" 

"No, my mom's putting medicine on my cut. It stings." Pan saw Bra walking toward her with a tray. "I gotta go Trunks, I'll see you at 8:00 at my house right?"

"Yeah, dress normal though."

"Okay Trunks, I hope your arm feels better."

"Bye Pan-chan."

"Bye."

Bra placed the tray on the table and said, "How's Trunks-kun doing?" Pan picked up her cake and took a big bite. She swallowed and said, " He should be okay. Yum, this is great. Sorry I keep mooching off of you." Bra smiled and said, "It's no problem." The two ate their dessert and headed out of the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pan and Bra walked into the Son house and said, "We're home!" Videl rushed in to see what they bought. Pan pulled out the dress and said, "Isn't it beautiful?" Videl held it up to Pan and said, "It's a perfect on you." Bra took out the other outfit and said, "Isn't this one nice?" Videl nodded and said, "Bra your mom wants you home to help Trunks 'prepare' for the big night." Bra smiled at them and waved.

Videl and Pan walked slowely up the stairs so Pan could try on her outfits. "Mom, I really wish I wasn't on these stupid crutches. Is there any thing I can do?" Videl sighed and said, "We can go see the doctor, how does it feel?" Pan said, "It feels okay, maybe I can keep off it, but not use the crutches. It won't heal unless I work the muscle!" 

Videl sighed and said, "Okay, but I don't want you flying around…unless you have to." Pan smiled and said, "I'm going to take a nap and shower then get ready." Videl smiled and left her daughter. Pan opened her journal and wrote:

Hooray! Mom said I can walk with out my crutches for dinner. I think I am going to wear the purple sweater, which is so pretty. I saw Hurin today…jerk! I must be losing it. I think I am being hunted by Hurin, well I better get to sleep. Pan.

Ee Ee Ee. Pan opened her eyes and turned off her alarm clock. She looked out the window and saw the orange sun beaming it's last rays on the leaves of the tree's. She slowely stepped on one foot, then the other. It didn't hurt. She slowely stood and walked to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later she was brushing her long hair in front of the mirror. She decided to put it in two long pigtail braids, and tied in ribbons that were purple and white. She stretched backwards and touched the floor, then lifted her leg and jumped and turned in the air. Like the ballerina's she saw in the movies.

"Maybe we will dance tonight. That would be nice, but it isn't a formal date…" she thought to herself. She pulled on her shirt, and slowely pulled her shorts on. She put on her flat shoes (like the one's ryoga wears.) and looked in the mirror. She smiled and said, "8:25, he will be here soon, I better go down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was looking at a newspaper and said, "Another person gunned down in America. Honestly. When will they outlaw guns?" Videl shook her head and handed Gahan his cup of coffee. He glanced at Pan and said, "Don't you look pretty?" Pan smiled and said, "Thanks dad. I promise I will be careful about my foot." Gohan nodded and patted the seat next to him. Pan sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later there was a light rapping at the door. Videl stood up and said, "I'm coming!" she opened the door to Trunks, carrying a few flowers. "Hi Trunks! Come on in, are those flowers for Pan?" Trunks nodded and walked into the house. He sat on the couch across from Pan and handed her the flowers. She smelled them and said, "They smell beautiful." Pan stood and waved to her parents.

Trunks helped Pan to his hover bike. "Wow! This is cool, it looks so awesome." Pan said marveling at the slick new invention of Bulma's. Trunks smiled and said, "Look at the back…" Pan glanced at where he was pointing. There was a picture of Pan and Trunks holding on to each other.

Pan gasped and said, "Oh, Trunks! It's…wonderful…did you ask them to make it like that?" Trunks nodded and helped Pan onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned his head to her and said, "Hold on tight, here we GO!!"

They sped above the city, avoiding any police officers. "Trunks? What restaurant are we going to?" Pan shouted, getting a million of bugs in her mouth. Trunks turned his head and said, "It's a really nice one, with great food. I use to go there with my other girl…any way, they don't ask about how much food we eat." Pan smiled and watched the speeding light's below.

Please go on to the next Chapter, Hawaii! E-mail me at [PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org][1] and 

Lemme know what you think!

Hawaii

Pan and Trunks arrived at "Sonotori" around 9:00. Trunks put the bike back in the capsule and took Pan's arm. They opened the doors and a waiter ran up to Trunks and said, "Greetings Master Trunks, what a pretty date you have. Table for two?" Trunks nodded and Pan smiled. The waiter walked through the entire restaurant and took them on to a balcony.

__

Pan sat down and picked up a menu. The waiter bowed and closed the doors. "Trunks…you can see the moon. Isn't the sky pretty?" she said gazing at the sky. Trunks took her hands and said, "Pan, the stars are sparkling in your eyes, more beautiful than any thing I have ever seen." Pan turned toward him and smiled.

"Trunks, why do you treat me like a princess, you are too sweet." She said smiling. Trunks smiled at her and said, "Do you have the tickets?" Pan nodded and took them out of her purse. She handed them to him and said, "I hope my dad will let us go alone. He is protective you know."

Trunks and Pan looked at the menus. Pan decided to get the Thanksgiving Turkey meal for 10, and Trunks decided on the Christmas ham, for 10 as well. The waiter brought them two drinks called 'fizzy lifting drinks'. The top was rimmed with crystal blue sugar. Pan looked at it and said, "This looks good, but I don't know."

Trunks wrapped his arm around Pan and said, "You can trust me Pan, I love you." He tipped the drink onto her lips, and she did the same to him. They poured a sip into each others mouth. It tingled Pan's tongue as she pulled her head back and said, "Wow! That's powerful." Trunks did the same and licked the sugar off his lips.

The waiter came and took their orders, and left a basket of bread. Trunks sighed and said, "Tomorrow Pan, you will be 19 and we will hopefully be in Hawaii. Our first vacation as a couple. I hope your dad will let us go." Pan nodded and said, "Maybe we can say that I am going with Bra, and you are going with Goten, but they will have to be gone as long as we are."

The waiter pulled two carts with both meals and said, "Enjoy your meal Master Trunks, and his beautiful date." Pan blushed and said, "You seem too sweet to be a waiter." The waited bowed and left them to eat. Trunks cut the ham into pieces and gave Pan half. "Here, we can share meals, so we don't get sick of having turkey or ham." Pan cut some of the turkey and put it on Trunks plate.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, when Trunks said, "Pan, after this, what do you want to do?" Pan shrugged and took a small sip of her drink, because she didn't want to get drunk. "Well, maybe we can go to the lake, or take a walk in the park. Or…" Pan said slyly. Trunks choked on his meat and took a gulp of his drink.

"Well Pan, we should pack, and tell our parents. But, I'm not sure of their reaction." Pan nodded and sat back in her chair. "If you tell Vegeta, I'm not sure he would mind…no offense. But what about me? Maybe mom'll let me…" Trunks nodded as they finished their meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan and Trunks rode towards Capsule Corp. "Where here!" Trunks said as he parked the bike. Trunks helped Pan off and kissed her. "You ready?" he asked. Pan nodded and said, "Let's go.  
They walked into Capsule Corp and headed straight to the gravity room. Vegeta was training there, shooting energy blasts, and then blocking them.

Vegeta fired a shot, straight at the door, where Pan stood. She screamed as Trunks knocked her to the floor and did a kamehameha and reflected it. He helped Pan up and was breathing heavily. Vegeta walked over to them and shouted, "How many times have I told you don't fucking come in here!"

Trunks put his hands up and said, "Calm down! She didn't know." Vegeta looked past Trunks at Pan whose head was hanging. Vegeta un-tightened his face and said, "Oh. Fine, I didn't know it was her." He sat on the floor and said, "What the hell do you want any way?" Trunks pulled Pan on front of him and said, "Tomorrow is Pan's birthday, and I am taking her to Hawaii. I wanted to tell you, because we are leaving early in the morning."

Vegeta stood up and said, "Do you think I would care?" Trunks shook his head and said, "I wanted to let you know, in case mom was worried. That's all. We better go Pan." Pan looked at Vegeta who was glaring at her eyes. "Trunks, can you excuse us for a minute?" Trunks nodded and closed the door of the gravity room. 

Pan sat down and said, "Vegeta, is something bothering you?" He glared at her and said 'nothing'. "Vegeta…do you hate me?" He swiftly turned his head and said, " I don't hate you. I don't love you either." Pan smiled and said, "So you like me at least? I thought you did because of the way you were looking at me. That's all. I better go." She stood up and walked towards Vegeta. He wasn't much taller than she.

She took a deep breath and hugged Vegeta. She felt his body stiffen. She rested he head against him and said, "I do love you Vegeta. Even if you find me annoying, and don't love me, I still think you are a great person, and…I wanted you to know." Vegeta looked at her and pulled away from her. She waved to him and said, "Thanks." 

Trunks was standing outside the room and when pan walked out he said, "Finally! What took you so long?" Pan shrugged and said, "Get ready to face my dad." They said good bye, and Trunks brought his bags, which he had packed while Pan was talking, to the bike.

They flew towards the Son's house. Trunks flew over a lake, and flew down until the water splashed their faces. Pan giggled and said, "Wow…this is so fun! Oh Trunks…I love you!" Trunks smiled and said, "I love you too." He flew the bike up and they arrived at the Son house a few minutes later.

Trunks put the bike back in the capsule and they walked into the Son house. "I'm home!" Pan said. She immediately went into the kitchen, which is where her mom would be. "Hi Pan, Trunks. How was the date?" Videl said. Pan and Trunks sat down at the table and said, "It was great, but we are here to ask you're permission. Trunks has got me tickets for my birthday, to go to Hawaii."

Videl gasped and looked from Pan to Trunks and back to Pan and said, "Excuse me? Hawaii? Oh my…" Pan looked at her pleadingly and said, " Mom! We're only going to be there for a week, I promise, we'll call every day, and behave, and…" Videl interrupted her daughter and said, "Pan, I trust Trunks, and you. I just want to make one rule. Please, call us every day."

Pan smiled and ran to hug her mother. "Thank you mom! I promise to call you! I'll even bring you presents!" Videl smiled and said, "You should get packed." Pan ran up to her room, and came down a few minutes later, packed and ready to go. 

Just then, Gohan walked out of his study carrying a big textbook murmuring about logic. Pan froze in place afraid her dad would see her. He walked straight into the kitchen saying, "Videl, if p ^ q equal s then we need…" Pan ran to the door and closed the door slowly.

Trunks took Pan's bags and tied them onto the bike. They were going to stay at Capsule Corp for the night. They flew straight above the city once again. At the Son house, Pan had written a note to Goten. He found it and read:

Dear Goten, 

Me and Trunks are going to Hawaii for a week. Please try not to let grandpa know. You have known Trunks for a long time, and trust him. Please, please keep my secret!!!

Trunks and Pan arrived around 10:30, and Pan was falling asleep. Trunks slowly helped her off the bike, and said, "Pan, let me take the luggage up to my room, and then you can go to sleep." Pan nodded and lyed on the grass.

Trunks slowly brought the bags up to his room. He passed by his parents room and glanced in. Vegeta had his blue unitard, boots and gloves. His arms were crossed across his chest, but Trunks wasn't sure if he was asleep. He turned the light on in his room, and slowly put the bags down.

He walked outside, to see Pan asleep on the floor. He picked her up gently and kissed her forehead. He carried her into the guest bedroom, and covered her with a sheet. "Good night, Pan-chan." He said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Trunks was up at 6:00. He took a shower and got dressed in his usual khaki pants, black tank top and tan jacket. He looked in the mirror thinking something was missing. "Aha!" he said picking up his bandana. He tied it around his neck and went to wake Pan up.

He knocked lightly on her door and whispered, "Pan…are you awake?" Pan swung the door open and said, "Good morning Trunks! How long till we leave?" she jumped into Trunks' arms and gave him a kiss. He smiled at her and said, "Only 45 minutes. Keep it down." Pan slid off him and said, "Sorry."

Trunks walked Pan down stairs and said, " Happy Birthday!" Pan looked at the kitchen table, and saw piles of pancakes, waffles and French toast. Eggs and bacon surrounded the plates, and bottles of orange juice sat in the middle. Pan's eyes gleamed, as she started to drool, at the sight of all this great breakfast food.

Pan ran to the table and Trunks handed her a plate. Her name was written out on a pancake with syrup. It was starting to be absorbed into the pancake and Trunks smiled sheepishly and said, " Hope you like it. I was up early to make it all." Pan smiled and said, "Trunks, you are the greatest boyfriend in the whole universe!"

They ate their meal hungrily and when they were finished, they leaned back in their chairs and sighed. "It's 6:45. Our plane leaves in 15 minutes! We better go." Pan nodded and grabbed her bags. Trunks sighed as Pan said, "Take a good look, we won't be seeing it for a whole week!" Pan hugged Trunks and said, "Trunks…this is the sweetest birthday gift I have ever got…and it wouldn't feel right in there was any one else taking me there but you!"

Pan and Trunks got on the hover bike and drove towards the airport. They arrived a few minutes later. Trunks checked them in and Pan sat at a bench near the window. She gazed at the planes zooming off, and slowly landing. She had always flew by her self, and never been on a plane.

Trunks walked over to her with a orange smoothie. Pan sipped at it and said, "This is delicious! How long?" Trunks laughed and said, "There is no need to ask every minute. Oh crap! We better go!" Trunks grabbed Pan and ran towards the gate. They already put their luggage into the plane, and all they had were carrying on bags. 

Trunks stopped running and the stewardess blinked at him. "Um…sir? May I help you?" Trunks smiled and said, "Yes, we are on this flight." The stewardess took their tickets and said, "Trunks Vegeta and Pan Son?" They nodded eager to get on the plane. They stewardess ripped their tickets, and gave them their stubs. "Have a nice flight. By the way, my name is Miaka. Have a nice day."

Trunks and pan walked onto the plane and took their seats. "Trunks-kun…did that woman seem at all familiar to you?" Pan said. Trunks nodded and said, "Miaka…than name, and that face. They seem so familiar." Trunks thought long and hard about the stewardess. "Trunks, I think you need to relax, there is no one we know named Miaka." Trunks nodded and they saw the people begin to fill the seats.

Elderly men and young women took their seats busily, setting up laptops and opening brief cases. Pan was sitting at the window, looking at all the people putting in luggage. "Trunks-kun, this is so exciting! I can't believe we're going to Hawaii!" Trunks smiled at her and handed her a envelope. She looked at it and he said, "Look inside." Pan did as she was instructed and pulled out a letter. It read:

Dear Pan-chan,

I am really happy that you are so excited about this trip. I wasn't sure if you would think that I was thinking of something that I wasn't. Any way, I planned a few things I thought you would enjoy… I reserved us tickets to go scuba diving, to a festival, and a romantic dinner on the beach. I hope you like it. And remember, I love you and always will. Love, Trunks 

Pan finished the letter and gave Trunks a hug. "Thanks Trunks, that sound like a lot of fun!" she said happily. Trunks smiled as they heard an announcer say, " Welcome to Japan Airlines, please fasten your seat belts and look in the front of the room, for instructions from your stewardess, Miaka Surugawa."

Trunks and Pan buckled their belts and whispered, "Surugawa…Surugawa, that sound familiar." The stewardess walked from behind a curtain and said, "Hello every one. My name is Miaka Surugawa! I am your stewardess for this flight. As you all know, we are going to the exotic island of Hawaii!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and whispered to Pan, "I hope she shut's up soon, so we can leave." Pan giggled and continued listening to the stewardess. " I will now read the rules and regulations of Japan Airlines. One- no smoking. Two- no telephone calls. Three- no fighting. If there is a problem, please ring the bell with a stewardess on it for help. Four- you may only have one meal. And Five- no sexual activity at all! These rules must be followed."

Pan looked out the window and saw the people running from the plane. Miaka continued, "The pilot has just informed us that we are ready for take off. Please do not stand until we have came back on the intercom. Thank you." The stewardess walked behind a curtain, and Trunks took Pan's hand. The plane began to shake, and move faster and faster.

Pan squeezed Trunks' hand and said, "Is this normal?" Trunks nodded and said, "Don't worry Pan…if any thing happens, we can fly away, and try to save the plane. We'd carry it down safely." Pan relaxed and sighed. A fat man was sitting next to Trunks he looked at them a few times.

"So uh…first time uh on a plane little lady?" he said, as if he couldn't breath normally. Pan looked at him and said, "Yes. I'm fine though." The man nodded and said, "Well uh, you have this fine boy uh here for you, so uh you'll be fine." Pan groaned lightly and looked out the window. The man continued talking about his job, his family and his pet chicken while Trunks and Pan looked out the window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now over the Pacific Ocean. We will be passing over Asia and Africa shortly. As you know, these planes are state-of-the-art, and travel very fast. You may now un- buckle your seat belts and walk about the cabin." The announcer said. Pan un-did her buckle, as did Trunks.

Pan closed her eyes, and rested her head on Trunks' shoulder and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks nudged Pan, saying, "Pan…we're over the Atlantic Ocean! We just passed the United States of America! Wake up." Pan opened her eyes and said, "Did you get a picture?" Trunks laughed and said, "Yeah, although the flash might have annoyed people." Pan looked out the window and saw blue water.

She rung the stewardess bell and saw a stewardess run over to her and say, "Can I help you?" Pan nodded and said, "I have a few questions. When do we get our food and how long until we're at Hawaii?" The stewardess looked towards the curtain at the front of the room and said, "About 10 minutes until we eat and about a half and hour until we arrive."

Pan took out her journal and began to write:

We are on the plane now, and we are almost there. I am so excited, and can't wait to get there. It's been awhile since I have seen all of my school friends.Lucky that we have spring break now! They probably don't know that I am dating the most wonderful man in the world! Pan.

Pan saw a bunch of stewardesses handing out food. Miaka handed Pan and Trunks two plates. They each had a chicken sandwich, potatoes and corn. Pan looked at it and said, "Is this all? Gee." Miaka looked at her and said, "You can get soda or water from that woman over there." She walked ahead and handed out the other dishes.

Pan ate her sandwich and looked at Trunks out of the corner of her eye. He was eating slowly. Pan swallowed and said, "Trunks-kun, is something wrong?" His eyes blinked a few times and said, "No, I was just day-dreaming. Sorry." Pan smiled and said, "Okay." They finished their meal and talked to each other about what has happened all before this day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan and Trunks slowly walked off the plane and said, "Wow!" Pan smiled and pulled Trunks towards the door of the airport. They got their luggage and hailed a cab. The driver put their things in the Trunks and drove towards the hotel. Pan pulled out her cell phone and called her parents. Gohan was the first to pick up and he was mad.

"Hawaii! Hawaii! A tropical island, with a boy, the two of you all alone! What the hell were you thinking?" was the first thing Gohan shouted at Pan. "Dammit Dad! I'm nineteen! I am legally of age to do what ever I want! Mom gave me permission. This is my birthday present and if you don't like it, too damn bad!" Pan shouted into the cellular phone. The driver glanced back at Pan and muttered something about tourists and nuts.

" Pan, don't dare yell at me! I am your father, and you should have asked my permission. I don't want you alone on a tropical island with no one but Trunks there!" Pan was getting really mad, and starting to power up. Trunks rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. "Well, Dad, right now you are acting immature and I think you should care more about someone who needs to be cared for."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Pan was afraid if her father hung up on her. "O…oto-san?" Pan said into the phone. "What?" was the reply. Pan sighed and said, "Dad, we have known Trunks for so long, and we can trust him! Mom said so!" Pan heard Gohan sigh on the other end and say, "Fine Pan. You can do what ever you want and I won't care, since that is what you want so dearly."

Pan smirked and said, "Fine! Please tell mom I say hi and Uncle Goten too." Gohan muttered something like yeah, bye and hung up. Pan stared into the phone and sighed. Trunks looked at her and said, "What's the matter Pan-chan? We are living your life long dream! Try to have a good time!" Pan smiled and thought to her, "Yes…I have dreamed of Trunks for so long, and why let daddy spoil it?"

The cab stopped at a huge building. Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and said, "We're here, Driver, please take out bags to this room." He handed the driver a piece of paper with the room number. Trunks and Pan ran into the hotel like kids, and ran up to the check in center. "Trunks Vegeta and Pan Son! Room 3a2!" The check in man looked at them oddly and said, "Okay, what will you be paying with?"

Trunks dug into his shorts and pulled out his capsule credit card. "Here, charge all the expenses to this card." The man took the card, scanned it and handed it back. He handed them their two card keys and put a flower in Pan's hair. He looked familiar to her, but she dismissed it and walked to the elevator. Trunks handed Pan a key and said, "We won't be going scuba diving for a few hours, so what do you want to do?"

Pan shrugged as the elevator arrived. Pan put her key in her pocket, as a woman with red poofed hair, sunglasses and a lot of luggage pushed past them. "Excuse me! So sorry!" The woman walked hurriedly to the check in desk. Pan and Trunks walked into the elevator. Trunks held his key in his hands. Pan smiled and said, "This is my dream come true! Trunks, you are the greatest person in the world, and I will love you for ever!"

Trunks smiled at Pan and the two embraced and shared a long kiss. They heard the bell ring, and they ran to their suite. The driver was there with their luggage. Trunks handed him the fare and said, "Thanks man!" The driver nodded and ran into the closing elevator doors. Trunks and Pan took a deep breath, as Trunks slipped the key into the lock.

Pan pushed the door open and squealed with delight. It was 4 rooms, a grand suite. In the main room, there were windows looking over the beach. Pan walked towards the windows and touched the soft curtains. Trunks took her hand and led her into the next room. There was a bed the size of two king-size mattresses. On the bed there was something covered with a box. 

On the box were hundreds of Pan's favorite flowers, lilies, daffodils and roses. She ran over to it and said, "Trunks…what could this be?" Trunks walked over to Pan and kissed her cheek. "You can lift this lid off in a few days. Please forgive me, for leaving you hanging but you have to be patient." Pan smiled sadly and said, "You better have it locked up, or at least hide it!"

Trunks nodded and said, "Why don't we go down to the beach? I can show off to the guys my beautiful girl and…" Pan smiled and said, "And I can show off my wonderful man to the girls!" Trunks hugged Pan and they shared a few romantic kisses. They heard a light knock on the door, and Trunks said, "I'll get that, you get your bathing suit on." Pan nodded and closed the bedroom door.

Trunks pulled open the door. The man from the check in center was there, with a box, wrapped in green ribbon. "Here is the package you wanted to be delivered Mr. Vegeta." Trunks smiled and said, "Great! Here's a tip!" The man bowed and Trunks closed the door. He walked to the table in the main room, and began to change into his suit.

Pan was finished dressing and opened the bedroom door. She saw Trunks standing naked, his back towards her. Pan gagged and Trunks pulled on his suit and began to turn around. Pan closed the door. She opened it again and said, " I'm ready, don't laugh." Trunks sat at the table, shirtless, but not shortless. Pan slowely opened the door.

She walked out in a green bikini. Trunks' mouth dropped open. As Pan smiled and turned for him. "You…nice…hot." Trunks choked out. Pan ran over to him and closed his mouth. "It's not nice to stare!" Trunks regained his stature, and took Pan's hand. He walked over to something mounted on the wall. It was a camera.

"Smile Pan, this is the first day of your dream come true." Trunks said, wrapping his arms around Pan's shoulders, and they both smiled for the camera. It took a lot of pictures, so they can show them to friends and maybe family. After they were done taking pictures, they ran out side to the elevator.

Trunks pushed the button several times and said, "While we wait, let's have a race, to the end of the hall and back here. Ready? 3…2…1…Go!" Trunks and Pan jetted down the hall, and reached the end, and turned and ran back. Pan was in front of Trunks, but she stopped running and said, "I can't run! I might hurt my foot again!" 

Trunks stopped running and said, "Oh, that's right. Sorry. Oh, there's the elevator. Let's go!" Trunks took Pan's hand and walked into the elevator. Two people bustled out of the elevator reeking with perfume and cologne. "So sorry dearies!" the woman said, hurrying down the hall. Pan pressed the 'B' button and the elevator went down.

Pan leaned against the wall and smiled. She imagined the postcard she was going to send to her family. "Bulma, Vegeta…your son is one hell of a kisser!" Pan thought to herself. "Hahahahahaha!" Pan bursted out laughing at the expression on Vegeta's face, after reading that postcard. "Pan?" Trunks said. Pan stopped laughing and said, "Just thinking of…the day we went to the beach and a crab bit Oto-san's toe."

Trunks stared at her and said, "That never happened." Pan glanced around nervously and said, "Oh…here we are!" Pan pulled Trunks out of the elevator, through the lobby and on to the beach. The boys walked on the beach, and playing frisbee stopped to stare at Pan. Trunks put his arm around Pan and said, "Perverts."

The girls playing volleyball stopped to stare at Trunks. Pan smiled and said, "Trunks-kun…take me in your arms. Make 'em jealous!" Trunks laughed and did just that. He picked up Pan and shouted, "Pan-chan…I love you!" he kissed her over and over and fell to the ground, still kissing her.

"Trunks…that's enough!" Trunks sat up to see the whole beach staring at them. Trunks laughed nervously and said, "Uhh…and that concludes the new, and more romantic version of Romeo and Juliet. Please join us tomorrow when we do Hamlet." Pan and Trunks took a bow and ran into the water. "Trunks! What the hell was that for? You could have gotten us arrested!"

Trunks smiled and said, "Yeah, but it was worth it…I got to kiss the most beautiful girl…you." Pan swam over to him and said, "You…you…I'm so lucky!" Pan hugged Trunks and started to cry. "Every one used to laugh when I told them my dream. I always imagined you and me, rolling across the sand…you know, like all the romantic movies. I never ever thought in my wildest dreams, that my dream would come true!"

Trunks smiled and said, "Pan. The only reason I am doing this is…" Pan stopped crying and said, "Wha…" imagining he was paid to do this and didn't mean anything. "The only reason I am doing this is because…I used to dream of that too…" Pan's face lit up and screamed, "I love you Trunks!!!!!" People on the beach started to complain about them, so they were kicked off the beach for the day.

Pan and Trunks went to the elevator. It was there in less than a minute. There were two people coming off the elevator again. It was the same woman and man…the same cologne and perfume. Trunks and Pan walked into the closing elevator doors. "Trunks, do you find it weird that they came out of the elevator as we were, and they did it again now?"

Trunks shrugged and said, "The scent they are wearing is awful!" Pan nodded and pinched her nose. The elevator stooped and let them off at their floor. They walked to their room, and Trunks pulled out his key. He beeped through the door and said, "We better get redy for scuba diving." Pan nodded and said, I'm going to wash the sand out of my hair."

Trunks nodded and walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later, his cell phone rang and he picked it up saying, "Hello?"

"Is this Trunks?"

"Yeah…who's this?"

"Dammit Trunks! Why the hell are you in Hawaii with my niece?"

Trunks flopped on the bed saying, "Goten! Didn't Pan say to leave us alone? I am trying to fulfil her dreams!"

"Yeah…but still! My brother's about to chop my head off, for letting you two go!"

"Tell Gohan that it hurts me that he can't trust me after so many years!"

" I tried. He keeps coming at me with that knife!"

Trunks sighed and said, "I'll have Pan call home after we go scuba diving and have dinner. Bye!" He hung up the phone and said, "Ready Pan-chan?" Pan nodded and said, "I'm ready!" Trunks took her hand and said, "Okay…we should go now." They walked out of the room, towards the elevator.

Pan sighed 3 times, until Trunks said, "What's the matter?" Pan sighed again and said, "I want to know what you got me! I know I have to wait and stuff but I want to know!" Trunks shook his head no and said, "You need to have more patience." The elevator arrived and they walked on. Pan coughed and said, "Familiar stench!"  


Trunks nodded and said, "It gets worse all the time." The elevator zoomed down to the lobby. The same two people were standing there and waiting for the elevator. Pan glared at them and said, "C'mon Trunks…before they follow us." Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "I'll call a cab." They walked out of the hotel, and Trunks ran to the street and yelled out, "Taxi!" A yellow cab pulled up and said, "Where to sir?" 

Trunks and Pan sat in the cab and Trunks said, "Vatea's Hawaiian Scuba Diving Resort please." Pan took Trunks' hand and said, "I'm going to rest my head on your shoulder okay?" Pan rested her head, and Trunks kissed it and said, "You should get some rest. I'll wake you when we get there."

Pan closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.Trunks stared out the window. There were Hawaiian women wearing bikini's staring at him through the window. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, "I wonder what's up with those two people who keep following our footsteps."

"They might be spies…Gohan! He could have hired them to watch us and make sure we didn't do any thing…naughty. Damn!" Trunks head snapped up to the driver saying, "Is this the place?" pointing to a dock, with a sign that read, "Vatea's Scuba Diving". Trunks nodded and woke Pan up. 

He handed the driver the money, and he and Pan stepped out of the cab. Pan took in a deep breath and said, "Wow…look at all the people, and the water is so blue! Do you think there are dolphins in there Trunks?" Trunks shrugged and said, "Maybe…we should find this Vatea person." Pan nodded and they walked across the dock.

"Excuse me, are you here for the scuba diving?" someone asked. Trunks and Pan turned around to a pretty Hawaiian girl. She had long black hair, and was wearing a blue and green bikini. Trunks' mouth dropped down slightly, and Pan said, "Yeah! My name is Pan and this is my boyfriend Trunks!"

The girl smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Pan, Trunks. My name is Vatea. I teach scuba diving here. Would you follow me please?" Trunks and Pan followed Vatea across the dock. Pan said, "Are there dolphins in these waters?" Pan asked a little while later.

Vatea nodded and said, "My family owns several aquatic animals…we even have a show, where the animals perform stunts. Nothing dangerous." Trunks nodded and said, "Like jumping through a hoop?" Vatea nodded and pointed to a house, where there was sand(like a beach). "That's where I live. I usually stay here most of the day, but I can't sleep here." She said.

She stopped and a place where there was scuba equipment. Trunks looked at Pan and said, "Are you excited?" Pan nodded happily. Vatea handed them each a wet suit. "Put these on over your bathing suits. You might be under water for a while." Pan and Trunks pulled on the black wetsuits. 

The wet suit defined Trunks' muscles, and Vatea admired them. Pan snapped her fingers in front of her and said, "We're fighters…that's why he is so strong. No shark is a match for him!" Vatea nodded slowely and handed them flippers and goggles.

Trunks and Pan finished getting suited up and Vatea said, "You have a wet suit, goggles, flippers, oxygen tanks, mouth to breathe in…oh, here's a flash light." Trunks and Pan took the flashlights and said, "Can we go now?" Vatea nodded and said, "Jump right in. But all the way to the left is a gate. It can electricute you…it's to keep the sharks in their pool. Have fun!"

Trunks and Pan turned on the oxygen and jumped in the water. The swam deeper and deeper. There were transmition radio's in the mouth piece so the other people in the water can talk to you. "Oh Trunks…the water feels so refreshing! This is so cool…" Pan said swimming in spirals. Trunks sighed and said, "I wouldn't mind doing this every day. Especially after training!"

Pan swam over to Trunks and said, "Thank you Trunks-kun. I know we have only been here one day, but I know the whole week is going to be so much fun!!" Trunks nodded and they continued swimming, playing bumper cars. Trunks zoomed towards Pan from behind. Pan ducked, but Trunks hit her back. "Dammit Trunks!" Pan said, zooming after him. 

They played for about a half and hour, until Pan stopped and said, "Trunks, isn't this the electrical fence?" Trunks nodded and said, "I guess…why?" Pan closed her eyes and said, "Because, this is the deepest part of the beach, and somethings wrong with my ox…ox…" Pan's eyes closed, as she slipped in and out of consciensness.

Trunks swam over to Pan and screamed, "Pan-chan! Wake up!" Pan's eye's opened slightly, and she stuttered out, "Can't…brea…" Trunks grabbed Pan and flew up to the top of the water. He pulled off her mask and flew towards the dock. "Vatea! Vatea…Pan's in trouble!" he shouted. Vatea ran out of her shed and ran towards where Pan was lying.

She felt for a pulse and said, "Some thing must have hit her oxygen tank. She isn't breathing." Trunks' eyes widened as he said, "Call an ambulence." He began to breath into Pan's mouth, checking if she was breahing, and pushing her chest. After a few minutes, Pan's eyes opened wide as she gasped for air.

Trunks sighed and said, "Pan… are you okay?" Pan caught her breath and said, "I'm okay…what happened?" Vatea pointed to a hole in the oxygen tank. An ambulence arrived, to make sure Pan was okay. After a few minutes of being on a respirator, Trunks was able to take her back to the hotel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks paid the driver, and carried Pan up to their room. Trunks sighed and placed Pan onto their bed. He at on the end of the bed and put his face in his hands. A few minutes later he heard whimpering. He looked at Pan, who was crying. He walked over to her and said, "What's the matter Pan-chan?"

She looked at him and said, "I'm ruining your dreams! I shouldn't have come!" Trunks took Pan in his arms and rocked her. "Pan...it's not your fault. If you didn't come, it wouldn't be my dream." Pan smiled at Trunks…as they began to kiss, a deep romantic kiss.

-rattatta rattatta- Trunks and Pan pulled away from each other and Trunks sighed loudly. He stood up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" he said angrily. "Hi! I'm from parfume d'ecor! A beautiful woman like you shoukd smell just as pretty! Would you like a sample?" Trunks banged his head against the door.

"I'm not a woman! Can't you tell by my voice?" he said grumpily. "Oh…I thought you were one of those women who look and sound like men, is there a woman with you?" Trunks rolled his eyes and siad, "Yes and you spoiled our time so if you don't mind, please leave us alone!" Trunks opened the door to the same familiar stench of the woman's perfume.

"We're not interested in your stupid perfume so please leave us alone!" The woman looked inside the room, and then harumped away. Trunks shook his head and closed the door. Pan was sitting on the couch and said, "Maybe we should call the cops. They can have a secret agent follow those two around…"

Trunks shrugged and glanced at his watch. 5:30. He walked over to the balcony and looked over the ocean. Pan joined him, and they stared at the blue water. Watching the little children build sand castles, and then be destroyed by the tide. Trunks took his glasses off the table inside, and scanned the beach.

Pan looked at him questionably and said, "What is it?" Trunks ran inside, and returned with a pair of binoculars. He pointed to a big blue umbrella and said, "Guess who?" Pan looked through the binoculars and saw the same two people who had been following them. Pan leaned over the edge and said, "I see… a pair of hi tech binoculars…like these."

Trunks took the binoculars and looked into them. He saw a man with a sun-hat, pick up the glasses and look right at him and Pan. Trunks pulled Pan inside, and closed the door. He grabbed his bag and said, "Look for capsule #341. It's a new invention. Mom said, 'If you're in Hawaii and see a volcano exploding in the distance, use this.' I think it's a pair of binoculars within a camera."

Pan cocked an eye brow and said, "Wow! I bet we can catch them spying on us, with out them knowing. Then we can take the pictures to the police!" Trunks nodded and held the capsule. They ran back on the balcony, and didn't see a blue umbrella. "Dammit!" Trunks said.

Pan wrapped her arm around Trunks' and said, "Why don't we go to that dinner. We can take the capsule too." Trunks nodded and said, "Let's get ready then. It's a fancy restaurant called, Kami Tera. It means God's Temple." Pan's eyes opened wide and said happily, "I read about that place! It was in the brochure."

Trunks raised his eyebrows and Pan shook he head and said, "It's how I got the idea. A few years ago, I got a brochure in the mail. It was for a romantic trip to Hawaii. They listed great hotel's, restaurants and even thing to do. I actually had a dream like that, and now it was on paper.

I always knew that there would be a voice inside me begging to go…but I never found any one who would want to take me. Then you came to me… and now I'm living my dream. I thought I would never be close enough to Hawaii, but now I am." Trunks smiled broadly, and hugged Pan. They ran into separate rooms and got dressed.

Trunks pulled on a pair of khaki pants and a black tank top. He then put on a khaki coat, khaki socks and a black belt. Pan rummaged through her bags to find the new elegant dress she had bought. It was dark blue, almost black velvet. The velvet came up in a v shape. Then,navy blue satin covered her chest, and below her shoulders. Pan pulled on the dark black shoes and looked in the mirror.

"Trunks," she called out, "Are you ready?" Trunks looked in the mirror and stuffed his bandana in his pocket. "Yeah. I got you something." Pan's eyes lit up and she said, "Okay, ready?" Pan and Trunks simultaniously opened the doors, and gazed at each other. Pan's eyes opened wide, as she looked at Trunks' new outfit.

Trunks' mouth dropped as he walked to a long black velevet box. Pan walked over to him. Trunks took Pan's hand and said, "Happy Birthday Pan-chan." He opened the box and pulled out a bracelet. It was diamonds and sapphires. Pan put her hand over her mouth and said, "Trunks…it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

Trunks smiled at kissed her hand. "You're welcome my dear. Shall we?" Pan smiled, and took Trunks' arm. They walked together out the door, and to the elevator. The manager was strolling down the halls with that familiar employee. Pan clenched her fists. "We-e-e-ell hellllllo there! How pretty and handsome we look. Well-ity-well-ity- well-ity."

The employee walked up to Pan and said, "You are looking beautiful tonight Ms…" Trunks stepped in front of Pan and said, "No hitting on my girlfrind you stalker." –ding- The elevator arrived, and Trunks and Pan walked into it, leaving the manager and employee dumbfounded.

Pan leaned against the wall and sighed. Trunks stared at his shoes. " I can't wait to see the restaurant. Did you have to make reservations?" Pan anked. Trunks snapped his head up and said, "I knew the place might be full, so when I made the plane and hotel reservations, I also called the restaurant."

Pan smiled as the elevator doors opened. Trunks and Pan walked out of the elevator and hotel, and Trunks took out a capsule. He pressed the button and threw it onto the street. When the smoke cleared, a 15 foot long limo with a driver, stood in front of Pan and Trunks. "Did the driver come with the capsule?" Pan asked.

Trunks laughed and said, "No, I hired him." The driver nodded at Pan and Trunks, and opened the door. Pan stepped into the limo and sat on the velvet couch. Trunks sat across from her, and they began the half hour drive to the restaurant. Trunks took a bottle of wine out of ice and said, "Want some?" 

Pan shook her head and said, "I don't like alcohol that much." Trunks smirked and said, "Mom wouldn't give me alcohol, but she gave me some fruit juice." Pan laughed and said, "In that case, I'd love some." Trunks poured them each a glass of fruit punch and held up his glass.

"To the greatest woman in the world…Pan-chan." Pan felt her face grow hot and said, " To the greatest man in the world…Trunk-kun." They toasted glasses and gulped down the juice. Pan looked at all the things in the limo. " Amazing how all this stuff can fit into one capsule…is that a hot tub?" she asked questionably.

Trunks turned his head and said, "I don't get it. Mom won't let me have alcohol, but a hot tub." Pan giggled and sat next to Trunks. She started humming a song. Trunks looked at her and said, "What are you humming?" Pan smiled and said, "I thought their might be karaoke. I'm just making a song in my head about you."

Trunks smiled and said, "Sing it to me." Pan blushed and said, "Well if you insist, but I won't be very good." Trunks shrugged and leaned back to relax and listen.

~To the tune of the Sailor Moon song, There are days when theose grey skies make me blue…~

When I think about all the things, that you do,

It makes me feel so glad, that I'm with you

Sometimes you make me mad,

Sometimes, they ain't so bad,

Sometimes when I feel sad,

You come over and make me soo…

Happy that I'm with you…

Trunks clapped his hands and said, "You're too sweet…" Pan smiled and said, "It was kinda a-make up-song-moment." Trunks smiled and said, "More juice?" Pan nodded. They looked out the window, and watched the beautiful sunset. The driver lowered the window and said to Pan and Trunks, "We'll be arriving shortly sir and madame."

Trunks nodded and said, "Okay great. Thanks." The driver nodded and Pan said to Trunks, "I don't know if I should call mom and dad now or later. What do you think?" Trunks put his hand under his chin and pondered for a minute. "Now," he said, "I think we might be tired -ahem- later." Pan cocked and eyebrow and said, "O…kay."

Pan took out her cell phone and dialed her parents number. "Konnichiwa! You have reached the Son's. We can't answer the phone right now…please leave a message!" Pan frowned and said, "Hi! This is Pan! I'm just calling to say hi. Me and Trunks are enjoying Hawaii very much. We're on our way to dinner now.

I'll call back later." Trunks glanced out the window and said, "We're here. The ride wasn't that long…hmm" Pan smiled and took Trunks' arm. The driver ran out of the car, to Pan and Trunks' door. Pan and Trunks stepped out into a crowd of over 100 people. Pan's eyes were blinded, and camera's flashed in her face.

Reporters ran up to them and, "HI! I'm from the Hawaiian Enquirer. We hear that President of Capsule Corp, Trunks Briefs, is on a romantic getaway with girlfiend Pan Son. Are you them?" Trunks nodded and said, "We have a table waiting, excuse us." The reporter ran after them and said, "Is it true you are being stalked? Perhaps by a fan of your corperation?"

Trunks slammed the door to hundreds of screaming girls who are either in love with Trunks, or in love with Pan. Mostly Trunks. Pan blinked her eyes several times and said, "Whoa…that was…weird." Trunks nodded and followed a waiter to a table in the back of the restaurant. Pan and Trunks sat down and picked up their menu's.

Pan sniffed the air and said, "Dammit. Hold on a second Trunks." Pan stood on her chair and yelled out, "Can I have every one's attention for a minute?" A few men whistled at Pan but were quickly silenced by their wives. "There is a really bad smell by this table and I just want to say that every one needs to take care of their hygeine and get perfume that smells good and stop following us around for the love of kami! I mean god!"

Pan jumped off her chair and said, "It had to be done Trunks. I'm gonna have…yakitori, the chicken with soy sauce." Trunks smiled and said, " Great, I'll have that too." The waiter came and went as a man came over with a violin and played a sweet melody.Trunks took Pan's hand and said, "Oh Pan…you look so beautiful tonight. Then again you always do."

Pan blushed and said, "Oh Trunks, give me a kiss. Trunks leaned over the table to kiss Pan when the man with the violin hollared, "The candle sir!" Trunks pulled back and jumped from his chair. He looked at the table and said, "What candle? There is no candle! What the hell is the big deal?" The waiter smirked and snarled, "Oh…please do excuse me you bastard."

Trunks' body tensed. He really didn't want to fight and ruin Pan's vacation. Pan stood up and said, "Why the hell did you call my boyfriend a bastard…I know you! You're that employee from the hotel. You and that smelly woman have been following us. What do you want!?" The man turned quickly and ran towards the front door. Trunks ran after him and Pan decided instead of running and risk ripping her dress, to fly.

"Please don't be alarmed. Continue eating your food." She said, then flew after that damned man. Outside a black car waited for the man. He jumped inside and it zoomed off. Trunks turned and took Pan's hand and said, "I'm sorry Pan. I won't let them get away!" Pan nodded and they flew off after the car. 

The reached it in no time and Trunks landed in front of it, stopping it with his foot. He and Pan heard screams from inside. Pan walked overto the door and pulled it off. She reached inside and pulled out a man and a woman. :cough cough: "You people really need a new fragrance." She said. Trunks walked over and they flew off towards the hotel.

"When we get to our hotel room, you are going tell us everything. Why you have been following us, why you tried to kill Pan and who you are." The two people were shocked and couldn't speak. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. "Trunks-kun. Why don't we fly up to our room. They will arrest us if we go in like this."

Trunks nodded and they flew up to their room. He tossed the people on the bed and he and Pan sat down, he sighed and said, "What the hell is going on?" The man snorted and said, " You stole Pan away from me.Yes it is I, Hurin.I followed you all the way from Japan to destroy this relationship.The air tank that was sabotaged was meant for you," he said pointing to Trunks.

"However Pan took it and nearly died. Then we watched you from the beach, diminishing any romantic going's on with you. Of course, she tried to sell the prefume as you began your kiss." Pan frowned and said, "Who is she?" The woman fidgeted and said, "I am Miaka Suragawa…Hurin's mother." Pan gasped and ran over to Hurin and pulled on his collar.

"You lied to me! How dare you! We told you all about the dragon balls so you can wish back a mother that is still alive?!" Hurin smiled and kissed Pan slightly. Pan let go of him and smacked him. "Dear Pan. I was going to wish for your everlasting love…" Pan felt Trunks' ki rise behind her. Pan turned and saw Trunks' hair wave. 

"You little jerk! I never would have let you wish for my love. I hate you! I dispise you. If you liked me so much, why did you try to kill me?!" Hurin smirked again and said, "I was trying to kill him. He was going to take you away. I couldn't let him do that." Trunks walked up to Pan and pushed her onto a chair. He picked up Hurin by the collar and smirked.

"I…am going to rip you apart!" he shouted. Pan stood up and screamed. Trunks began punding Hurin's face into the floor. Miaka jumped onto Trunks' back and tried to pull him off. Hotel security barged through the door and pulled Trunks off Hurin, who was barely alive. "Trunks!" Pan yelled as the men pulled him out of the room.

"…no…Trunks…" Pan whimpered. She grabbed her dress and ran off after him. "Miss…wait!" a securtiy officer yelled after her. He was holding Hurin against the wall. He pulled him with him and ran after Pan. He jumped into the elevator, as Pan ran down the steps. "Trunks…why did you have to beat him so loud…" she thought.

Pan stopped and looked down the next flights of steps she had to go down. She began to fly and flew down and into the lobby where Trunks was being pressed agaisnt the wall. Pan ran over to them and said, "Let him go!" The man turned and said, "Sorry lady. He is being charged with assault. We're gonna take him in."

Pan shook her head and said, "You can't! He is the president of Capsule Corp! We have to go to Japan right away…or else…it will crumble! Please let him go." The man sighed and said, "President Trunks? Why is he here in Hawaii?" Trunks pushed away from the wall and straighted his suit. "We are here together for her birthday. Thanks to that other man upstairs, we were nearly killed twice."

The security officer raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, attempted murder is worse than assault. Okay. But promise you won't do it again?" Trunks nodded as the security offocer ran to the elevator. Pan jumped into Trunks arms and sobbed, soaking his shoulder. "Pan…please don't cry. We have time for dinner. Why don't we go to the restaurant in here and then tomorrow night, we can eat outside, like you always wanted." 

Pan smiled and wiped her tears. "Okay…" she said quietly. They took hands and walked towards the restaurant. Trunks cell phone rang, so he picked up and said, "Moshi-Moshi?"

"Trunks! It's your mother. Why were you almost arrested? I saw it all on tv!"

"Ka- san! Please…it's nothing. Pan and me are going to dinner now…"

"Really? Well she'll have to wait! Why did you try to kill that man?"

"Cause he tried to kill me. Well, that's about it. Gotta go! Ja!" –click- Trunks walked over to Pan and said, "Sorry, angel. Table for two please." The tall waited nodded and said, "Right this way." They were the only two people who looked nice. Mostly people were wearing shorts and a t shirt. They eyed Trunks and Pan all the way to their table.

They sat down and Trunks looked into Pan's eyes and said, "I…I…want to go. To the beach, for our dinner there. We should go home soon any way. It's uncomfortable here." Pan smiled and said, "Does this mean I get my present?" A smile spread across Trunks' face as he took Pan's hand and led her outside.

Go on to the final chapter: The Gift!

Please feel free to e-mail me about what you think a [PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org][1]

~The Gift~

The sun was setting on the beach as Pan and Trunks were seated at their table on the beach. Pan gasped at the beautiful sight. "I never ever thought in my whole life this would happen." Trunks dropped his head and started to blush. "Well Pan…I knew it would make you happy, and that's all I want." Now it was Pan's turn to blush, as she hung her head and giggled.

"Welcome Monsieur Trunks, Madamemoiselle Pan. Shall I take your orders?" a young waitress said to them. "I'll have the…Pig omelet with vegetables." Pan said. Trunks glanced at the list and said, "I'll have…the fried pork cutlet on rice…the katsu-don, and your finest wine." The waitress smiled and said, "Okay, shoochuu it is!"and she whisked away.

"So…how long do I have to wait until I get my gift!" Pan said excitedly. Trunks smiled, but then frowned and said, "I better go and get it. I don't think you can wait any longer." Pan jumped in her chair and clapped her hands. Trunks walked away hurridly and Pan stared at the glowing pink sky. "I wonder what mom and dad are doing now." She wondered.

Trunks ran into the closing elevator doors, nearly getting squashed in them. He tapped his foot impatiently and began to sweat. "Why won't this elevator go any faster!" he said out loud. –ding-. As the doors slowely opened, he walked down the hall to him and Pan's room. Nervously he slid the key card through the lock.

-beep beep beep- The door was unlocked, and Trunks hurried in. "Okay, where the hell did I put that gift?" he said to himself. Then he realized where he had put it and ran to get it. "Looking for this?" a dark figure in a chair asked. Trunks froze, afraid of Hurin still being able to ruin their vacation. He turned slowely and said, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The figure chuckled and said, "I'm suprised that you have to courage to buy such a gift for Pan. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Trunks sat on the bed and said, "Of course I do. This gift is important and I need it now." The figure tossed the box to Trunks and said, "Good. Trunks, I trust you." He came out of the darkness and revealed his identity.

Trunks gasped and stuttered, "G…g…Gohan-san!? What the hell are you doing here?" Gohan smirked and said, "I had to check up on my little girl you know. She's waiting for you. Go." Trunks took the box, put it in his pocket and ran out of the room and towards the elevator. –ding- The doors wobbled open slowely and Trunks walked in.

"Where could Trunks be?" Pan wondered. The waitress arrived with their meals, and the wine. "Thank you." Pan said quietly. The waitress bowed and walked away. Trunks ran out of the elevator and towards the restaurant. He looked in a mirror on the way and fixed his hair. "Stylin'." He said to himself. Pan was about to go find Trunks when he arrived at the table.

"Sorry I'm late Pan-chan. I ran into a friend." He said out of breath. Pan smiled and said, "Who? Never mind, that doesn't matter. Let's eat first." Trunks nodded as the started on their food. Trunks took the bottle of wine and poured him and Pan a glass. "This is really good. You enjoying yours?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded her head, and they continued eating.

"So any way, who was the old friend you ran into? Do I know him?" Pan asked. Trunks gulped and said, "Not really…" Pan frowned and said, "You seem to be keeping something from me." He shook his head and pointed to her food. "Finish eating. Then we'll talk." Pan nodded and they finished their meal.

"Can I get you any thing else?" the waitress asked after they were done. The two shook their heads no, so she took their dishes away. Trunks put his hand in his pocket and said, "Pan, do you want your gift now?" Pan nodded her head anxiously. ~"I hope I know what I'm doing.~ he said to himself. Trunks pulled the gift out of his pocket and handed it to Pan.

She looked at the velvet case and said, "What a pretty case." Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Aren't you going to open it?" Pan smiled and slowely opened the case. "Oh…kami…T…trunks…I…don't know what to say…it's beautiful." She whispered jaggedly. Trunks' knees shook under the table, as he said, "Pan, I…I want you…to be my wife…"

A single tear fell from Pan's eyes and splashed on the table. "I…I…don't know…I'm not sure…" she whispered. Trunks' heart broke into a million pieces. "I…I'm sorry Trunks." Pan said, getting up and running away from the table. Trunks stood up and put the 24 karat sapphire and diamond ring in his pocket, and ran after Pan.

She ran out to the edge of the beach and started to cry uncontrollably. Trunks ran out to her and held her in his arms. "Pan…I don't need an answer right away. Please just stop crying and think about it." Pan nodded and they held each other for hours. Pan rested her head on Trunks chest and said, "How long do you think we have been out here?' Trunks shrugged his shoulders and said, "Long enough to go inside."

Pan nodded, and they began to walk towards the hotel. Gohan greeted them and said, "I was wondering when you were going to come inside." Pan ran to her father and gave him a hug. "Daddy…I din't give Trunks an answer yet, but I'll let you know when I do." Gohan nodded and kissed her head. Trunks and Pan walked up to their room and sat down together on the bed.

"I hope you don't hate me for not answering you right away. I'm just kinda confused. I'll go take a shower and relax. I'll see you later." Pan said. Trunks nodded and kissed her hand. Pan walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Slowely the room filled with steam. She took off her shoes and jewlery and looked in the mirror. "Is this what I want? Do I love Trunks enough to marry him?" she said to herself.

Pan shrugged and unziped her dress, carefully putting it in a laundry bag. She looked into her eyes in the mirror. Her pretty navy blue eyes, that every one loved. Now in her panties, and her chest bare, she walked to the shower and turned it off and walked out and knocked on the bedroom door. "What is it Pan?" Trunks said opening the door. Trunks' eyes widened as he stuttered, "P…pan, your almost naked! What are you doing?"

She smirked and said, "I want you to know that I do love you, and I want to _really _love you before we decide to get married." Trunks' mouth opened and closed a few times as Pan pushed him onto the bed. "Pan…your father is staying across the hall…I don't think…" he said before being silenced by Pan's kisses. Pan and Trunks rolled around on the bed, tearing off clothes and making passionate love.

~~~la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la~~~

~Next morning~

Pan and Trunks' bodies were intwined when Gohan came knocking at their door. "Do you guys want to go have breakfast? Hello…Pan…Trunks?" he said. Trunks opened his eyes and said, "Hold on a second Gohan. Pan…wake up Pan." Her eyes opened as she whispered, "Yes…yes I will marry you Trunks darling."

The End

Hope ya liked my 3 part million paged fic. If you want to give me feedback, just e mail me at [PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org][1] ~~~^_^~~~

   [1]: mailto:PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org



	3. Default Chapter Title

~The Gift~

The sun was setting on the beach as Pan and Trunks were seated at their table on the beach. Pan gasped at the beautiful sight. "I never ever thought in my whole life this would happen." Trunks dropped his head and started to blush. "Well Pan…I knew it would make you happy, and that's all I want." Now it was Pan's turn to blush, as she hung her head and giggled.

"Welcome Monsieur Trunks, Madamemoiselle Pan. Shall I take your orders?" a young waitress said to them. "I'll have the…Pig omelet with vegetables." Pan said. Trunks glanced at the list and said, "I'll have…the fried pork cutlet on rice…the katsu-don, and your finest wine." The waitress smiled and said, "Okay, shoochuu it is!"and she whisked away.

"So…how long do I have to wait until I get my gift!" Pan said excitedly. Trunks smiled, but then frowned and said, "I better go and get it. I don't think you can wait any longer." Pan jumped in her chair and clapped her hands. Trunks walked away hurridly and Pan stared at the glowing pink sky. "I wonder what mom and dad are doing now." She wondered.

Trunks ran into the closing elevator doors, nearly getting squashed in them. He tapped his foot impatiently and began to sweat. "Why won't this elevator go any faster!" he said out loud. –ding-. As the doors slowely opened, he walked down the hall to him and Pan's room. Nervously he slid the key card through the lock.

-beep beep beep- The door was unlocked, and Trunks hurried in. "Okay, where the hell did I put that gift?" he said to himself. Then he realized where he had put it and ran to get it. "Looking for this?" a dark figure in a chair asked. Trunks froze, afraid of Hurin still being able to ruin their vacation. He turned slowely and said, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The figure chuckled and said, "I'm suprised that you have to courage to buy such a gift for Pan. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Trunks sat on the bed and said, "Of course I do. This gift is important and I need it now." The figure tossed the box to Trunks and said, "Good. Trunks, I trust you." He came out of the darkness and revealed his identity.

Trunks gasped and stuttered, "G…g…Gohan-san!? What the hell are you doing here?" Gohan smirked and said, "I had to check up on my little girl you know. She's waiting for you. Go." Trunks took the box, put it in his pocket and ran out of the room and towards the elevator. –ding- The doors wobbled open slowely and Trunks walked in.

"Where could Trunks be?" Pan wondered. The waitress arrived with their meals, and the wine. "Thank you." Pan said quietly. The waitress bowed and walked away. Trunks ran out of the elevator and towards the restaurant. He looked in a mirror on the way and fixed his hair. "Stylin'." He said to himself. Pan was about to go find Trunks when he arrived at the table.

"Sorry I'm late Pan-chan. I ran into a friend." He said out of breath. Pan smiled and said, "Who? Never mind, that doesn't matter. Let's eat first." Trunks nodded as the started on their food. Trunks took the bottle of wine and poured him and Pan a glass. "This is really good. You enjoying yours?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded her head, and they continued eating.

"So any way, who was the old friend you ran into? Do I know him?" Pan asked. Trunks gulped and said, "Not really…" Pan frowned and said, "You seem to be keeping something from me." He shook his head and pointed to her food. "Finish eating. Then we'll talk." Pan nodded and they finished their meal.

"Can I get you any thing else?" the waitress asked after they were done. The two shook their heads no, so she took their dishes away. Trunks put his hand in his pocket and said, "Pan, do you want your gift now?" Pan nodded her head anxiously. ~"I hope I know what I'm doing.~ he said to himself. Trunks pulled the gift out of his pocket and handed it to Pan.

She looked at the velvet case and said, "What a pretty case." Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Aren't you going to open it?" Pan smiled and slowely opened the case. "Oh…kami…T…trunks…I…don't know what to say…it's beautiful." She whispered jaggedly. Trunks' knees shook under the table, as he said, "Pan, I…I want you…to be my wife…"

A single tear fell from Pan's eyes and splashed on the table. "I…I…don't know…I'm not sure…" she whispered. Trunks' heart broke into a million pieces. "I…I'm sorry Trunks." Pan said, getting up and running away from the table. Trunks stood up and put the 24 karat sapphire and diamond ring in his pocket, and ran after Pan.

She ran out to the edge of the beach and started to cry uncontrollably. Trunks ran out to her and held her in his arms. "Pan…I don't need an answer right away. Please just stop crying and think about it." Pan nodded and they held each other for hours. Pan rested her head on Trunks chest and said, "How long do you think we have been out here?' Trunks shrugged his shoulders and said, "Long enough to go inside."

Pan nodded, and they began to walk towards the hotel. Gohan greeted them and said, "I was wondering when you were going to come inside." Pan ran to her father and gave him a hug. "Daddy…I din't give Trunks an answer yet, but I'll let you know when I do." Gohan nodded and kissed her head. Trunks and Pan walked up to their room and sat down together on the bed.

"I hope you don't hate me for not answering you right away. I'm just kinda confused. I'll go take a shower and relax. I'll see you later." Pan said. Trunks nodded and kissed her hand. Pan walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Slowely the room filled with steam. She took off her shoes and jewlery and looked in the mirror. "Is this what I want? Do I love Trunks enough to marry him?" she said to herself.

Pan shrugged and unziped her dress, carefully putting it in a laundry bag. She looked into her eyes in the mirror. Her pretty navy blue eyes, that every one loved. Now in her panties, and her chest bare, she walked to the shower and turned it off and walked out and knocked on the bedroom door. "What is it Pan?" Trunks said opening the door. Trunks' eyes widened as he stuttered, "P…pan, your almost naked! What are you doing?"

She smirked and said, "I want you to know that I do love you, and I want to _really _love you before we decide to get married." Trunks' mouth opened and closed a few times as Pan pushed him onto the bed. "Pan…your father is staying across the hall…I don't think…" he said before being silenced by Pan's kisses. Pan and Trunks rolled around on the bed, tearing off clothes and making passionate love.

~~~la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la~~~

~Next morning~

Pan and Trunks' bodies were intwined when Gohan came knocking at their door. "Do you guys want to go have breakfast? Hello…Pan…Trunks?" he said. Trunks opened his eyes and said, "Hold on a second Gohan. Pan…wake up Pan." Her eyes opened as she whispered, "Yes…yes I will marry you Trunks darling."

The End

Hope ya liked my 3 part million paged fic. If you want to give me feedback, just e mail me at [PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org][1] ~~~^_^~~~

   [1]: mailto:PiccoloGirl@planetnamek.org



End file.
